Through the Broken Glass
by Adicia
Summary: A short story of an Elementalist who witness the unfolding prophecy about the Ninth Apostle. She went back to Pandemonium, her home world to prevent the impending realization of that destiny.
1. Chapter 1 - The Crimson Island

**Chapter 1 - The Crimson Island**

This happened the day before she arrives in Pandemonium.

It was a hustle and bustle night in Zelva Island. Flame Eater Anton – The Seventh Apostle was defeated by the combined efforts of heroic adventurers and Empyrean Fleet. His gigantic lifeless body is half-submerged in the sea. It became a volcanic island which continuously erupts and spews hot molten lava, and volcanic ash endlessly. They made a base of operations here to stop The Ninth Apostle. Everyone prepares for their new journey onward to the next world.

At Grim Seeker's camp, in a private tent there are two figures inside of a dimly lit room.

A beautiful purple haired woman was preparing a hot beverage for her visitor. She is the founder of the Grim Seeker, a group created with the purpose of foiling Hilder's plans. Azalea Lott merrily serves the freshly brewed coffee. "It's been awhile Amaretto, I'm glad that you've come." It was directed to the girl with a long eggplant-colored hair, in contrast to her hair color, a cute golden moon crest pin was clipped to it. She wore a black medium length skirt and a dark tube shirt overlaid by a violet jacket. The Pandemonian girl is busy reading a bundle of documents.

"Indeed, how are you? There's a rumor about our group being in disarray to the point that it created another faction within Grim Seeker."

"I'm doing alright, somehow. It's true that there's an internal dispute, I have yet to confirm about that rumored faction."

"Sounds rough huh, must be hard for you to lead these kind of people. I've met Nigrumnex and Candidumnex during my travels, I was going to ask them about you but they keep blabbering about worshiping the apostles, later on they went hostile at me but I managed to subdue them." Telling what transpired with the fellow Grim Seekers, she's holding her temple in an annoyed manner.

"Seriously, what's up with them? I know that they are a weird bunch but I didn't expect they will resort to that extent. Supposedly I'll interrogate those priests further but they got away." _Good grief..._

After hearing the story, Azalea's composure slightly went off. "In behalf of them, I apologize for their rude upbringing to you. I'll make sure that they will be punished accordingly. However, they went missing together with the Soryuns and other members after the Noire Ferra incident."

"Missing? That sounds like a bad news, they could be scheming something right now. In any case, why did you call me here?" Amaretto abruptly changed the subject to shift the mood despite she knows that the current turmoil within the group can't be ignored. She set that aside.

"I-I need to ask you a favor, I can't shake this awful feeling about Apostle Luke. I still want to believe that we can still talk things out with him, I am asking this not because I am the leader of Grim Seeker but as your friend. Please protect Luke." Azalea said those words with a bitter expression.

"...I'm not sure about that, the majority view him as a huge threat and most of them wants him dead and besides, Luke is surrounded by his strong bodyguards." the Overmind took a sip of coffee.

"From the looks of things, you are one of those reasonable people I can trust. I tried asking other adventurers but it seems they are determined to end the apostle. If we let things goes on like this, we are just simply playing right to the plans of Hilder again."

"I am aware but asking me that now is not a simple feat, I'll be going against the De Los Empire, Empyrean, Adventurer's Guild and the rest who wants to kill the geezer."

The troubled woman gives a worried smile as she heard the response of the girl. She understood that they are in a dire spot, the situation isn't going well because of the people planning to raid Luke's laboratory.

The girl carefully pours another serve of hot coffee in her cup. "It's not that I am going to decline your request, it's just that it's troublesome. Though, don't place your hopes high at me. I might fail at all." Then she slowly took another sip.

"Oh dear, please stop being humble, I acknowledge your abilities. You are one of the subjugators of Apostle Anton. I've heard a lot of your astonishing accomplishments."

Amaretto chuckled after hearing her compliments though she shrugged it off. "That's not true, I just contributed a little to that battle, and the final blow was delivered by other adventurers. I am just there to give a support."

"I really like your modesty my friend, anyway I have something to show you."

Azalea stood and reaches the scroll from the shelves; she spreads it across the table revealing a map with strange symbols and writings for a certain place. "There's still time, they won't be able to easily penetrate the stronghold of Luke. That apostle is too crafty; he is the most meticulous and cautious apostle existed." Trusting those facts, she believes that her plans have the possibility to succeed.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows staring down at the map with serious expression. She points her index finger at a particular part. "Solium Machina..." She muttered these words looking at the complexity of the map. "Luke could be hiding there, if I remember correctly, that is the deepest part of the castle and it has several layers of defense mechanism."

Hearing those words, Azalea's curiosity to the subject about Luke's whereabouts grows. "Are you certain with that information or are you just guessing?"

Amaretto crossed her arms as she explains her reasoning. "This is just my hunch, logically thinking, if your life is in a grave situation your survival instincts will tell you to go to the safest possible place you can be. That geezer isn't a fool who will just stay put and welcome his possible murderers. As we speak, he might be increasing the security level of his laboratory now."

"You have a good point there. Tomorrow we will be going to Pandemonium. We need to find an alternative method to establish connections with Luke."

"Did they found out the way to go there?"

"Yes, the joint collaboration of various adventurers and investigation team discovered the pathway to Pandemonium."

"Apparently, a homunculus named Becky helped them. She deliberately led them to the exit."

"What? That's strange... a creation of Luke assisting people that is trying to interfere with him. I don't know what exactly happened there but at least it was convenient for everyone."

Baffled by Azalea's explanation, she continues to examine the map. "If you don't mind, I want to tag along with you tomorrow. Though, I'll be on my own once we reached Metro Center."

Hearing those words, Azalea delightfully agrees. "Sure. You are pretty much welcome. We will be leaving at six in the morning. Please be at the camping ground by that time."

After finishing the last cup of coffee, she happily nods.

"Ah by the way Amaretto, don't you feel excited for tomorrow?"

"Why should I?"

"I mean, the place we are heading to is your homeland, don't you feel anything about it?"

She tilted her head to the side. It's true that this girl's origins are from Pandemonium. She left her home to seek purpose in Arad, she met Kate before getting transported to Arad. Kate is a Summoner who gave her a refuge after fleeing from Metro Center. She sends her to Arad in hopes of finding a reason as she looks for a way to restore her dying world.

"It would be a lie if I say I don't, somewhat I feel homebound and yet I felt that I need to do something about this situation first. I wonder how Kate and the others are doing now..." A feeling of loneliness and distraught are welling up inside her. After tidying up her belongings she stands up.

"Well, it's time to leave. See you tomorrow Azalea, send my regards to Erica."

Azalea smiled and gently waves to the leaving Overmind.

* * *

The girl exited the tent. She stretches her stiff arms while yawning. The cold breeze from the Twilight Sea blows through her long hair. Amaretto's stomach starts to growl.

 _Crap, I almost forgot to eat_. She suddenly remembers that, she didn't eat dinner yet so she went for a little walk and look for a nearby food stall. A scrumptious smell wafting in the area, it was a skewered mutton. She bought two skewers and proceeds to look for a place to sit. She cautiously bite the hot grilled mutton, enjoying her meal a young man sporting a medium length light blue hair greeted her behind. "My, my, that looks delicious."

Interrupted by those words, Amaretto turned around and gave the young man a stern look while biting the mutton in her mouth. "Hah, please don't give me a look like I committed some serious crime." Looking at the scowling Overmind chewing the meat, his smile didn't waver. "Alright, as to appease your anger I brought you a drink–"

Amaretto quickly grabbed the canned soda from the boy. "You are? What are you doing here, Arabesque?" Arabesque is an Eternal, another Pandemonian who got transported to Arad. He wears a dark blue long sleeves and trousers with a unusual fashion to it.

Startled by the girl's sudden action, he adjusted his black scarf to gather his lost composure and said. "Of course, I am planning to return to our homeland. I have some business to attend there." He then sat down with an ample distance between her.

"I see, I haven't seen you for a long time. You seem doing well." Finishing her first skewer, she went to the next.

"Ah, yes. I've went through a perilous and strenuous road such as completing Wesley's Strategy Set and my prized Savior's Glory Rod." He told his achievements with a prideful attitude then he took a gulp of soda.

"Ehh, not bad. So you've participated in Anton Raid too. I didn't see you there. Maybe you are in a different raiding group."

"That must be the case, well anyway have you found the answer yet?" The boy nonchalantly asks.

With that out of place question, she choked herself by the last mutton she was silently chewing.

 _God damn it_. She hurriedly drinks down the soda to remove the clogged food. "What kind of frivolous question is that!?" She answered his question in an agitated attitude.

"My bad, remember when you told me before that your main reason why you are here is to seek purpose in life?"

"Did I say something cheesy like that? Well, not yet. I'm still looking for it..." She fixes her gaze at the twilight horizon. W _hat a pain in the ass._

Scratching his head, he gave a vacant smile. "In any case, it's not that you are going to find it right away. It's a long process as you unravel your own path." With downcast eyes he continues.

"Apostles... There's six Apostles left including the unidentified one. The next in line is Constructor Luke." Arabesque's tone became serious. "It looks like Hilder is on a winning streak."

"Most likely, you know I've talked to her before. She told me that all of her actions are for the sake of restoring Pandemonium to its former glory."

"From a different standpoint, we, the inhabitants of that world will benefit from her acts. But her method is far too crude." Amaretto let out a sigh and continued. "Iris Fortunesinger said, for every Apostle killed, a part of Arad is getting destroyed while in exchange, it revitalize a certain percentage of Pandemonium"

"So It's like you need to break eggs to make an omelette but in a twisted way?"

She laughs at Arabesque."Really, that's your analogy? Well if you put it that way that might work."

"Incidentally, I tried exploring the outer parts of the laboratory, there's this ominous feeling that engulfs the whole place. It feels heavy and nauseating."

"You went there before? As for me, I didn't go there yet. I have other things to do so I let the exploration stuff to other adventurers."

"Haha, what a poor excuse for being lethargic, that's so you."

With those sarcastic remarks, Amaretto pouted and glared at the boy. She remembered the documents earlier. "But I really do. Speaking of that ominous aura, Azalea showed me the reports of expedition within the Castle of the Dead. According to it, some agents of Empyrean cost guard became unreasonably aggressive and starts attacking people inside. Not only that but a handful of adventurers too, they also created infighting. Unfortunately there are few casualties but thankfully nobody died."

"Mhm, this must be the cause of Black Nightmare. Luke increased the volume of it to prevent the intruders moving in." He deduced that, the sudden outbreak of violence between the adventurers and Empyrean soldiers who went there was the effect of the sinister Black Nightmare. Its victims in Arad and Empyrean showed the very same symptoms.

Rubbing his chin, he looks at the girl. "You are going to Pandemonium tomorrow right? I'll join you for a while, so I'll be in your care."

A purple vein immediately pops out in Amaretto's forehead after hearing his declarations. "D-Don't decide for yourself like that!"

"Oh come on, there's no need to be that upset. It will be like the old days again."

"Fine. Whatever, suit yourself." Regardless of being irritated, she welcomes Arabesque. "Old days huh... It brings back those memories." She stares at the ocean as she reminisces those days.

Long time ago, Arabesque and Amaretto were once in a guild together with their friends, a comrade in arms. Their guild is small but the bonds created from the journey and hurdles were memorable. It started during the Kartel invasion in Ghent. The rest of the members are strangers to each other, they were united later on with the goal of fending off the Kartel out of the city. Then they became a tight-knit group that transformed into a guild. Few months had past, after helping out the task force led by General Navarre in Slaugh Industrial Station. The guild begins to crumble down. One by one, the members started to leave due to their personal issues and reasons. Until it reaches the point that only two members left, eventually the guild disbanded and everyone went their own ways.

Looking at the vast dark sea, she murmured. "So much for being in a guild..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing, in any case be at the Grim Seeker's camp ground at six tomorrow. We will be joining their group. Bring everything you need."

Arabesque cheerfully nods and stands up after receiving her instructions. "Affirmative, we will meet tomorrow, have a pleasant evening Amaretto. It was nice talking to you again." Then he waves while walking away.

Before long, his figure melted into shadow amidst the chilly night.

 _I guess I'll be relying in you again_ , she thought.

With the soothing ocean breeze from the darkened sea, Amaretto's eyelids begin to get heavier. The heavy-eyed girl yawns once again and curls up on the bench.

"Luke... you are just digging your grave."


	2. Chapter 2 - Inner Flight

**Chapter 2 - Inner Flight**

Ninth Apostle: Luke the Constructor – an apostle with vast knowledge in revolutionary inventions; has a deep hobby of constructing and developing things from scrap, turning it into something incredible. He created myriads of machines to protect himself and to defy his destined death. He is the king of Heblon, a champion, and worshiped as a god in Pandemonium. People hailed him as god for bringing light to the ruined civilization and also rebuilding Metro Center. Many gathered below him and became his loyal subjects, some turned into a raving fanatic. He is also the cause of the spreading Black Nightmare that gives multitude disasters in Empyrean and Arad. Luke is gathering the light from the foreign land using the Black Nightmare to empower himself further.

He deceived Hilder by pretending as an amnesiac old man, bidding to whatever Hilder's desires. During those 1000 years of rebuilding Metro Center and Castle of the Dead, nobody took him seriously. Unknown to Hilder, Luke is already working towards to his personal motives. Hilder had a feeling that he's plotting something, but he was too valuable to use for things like recovering Pandemonium so she abandoned that notion.

"Those pesky adventurers, they are too persistent. But that alone won't stop me from preventing that loathsome prophecy." In a fit of rage, a four-armed aged man slams the control panel in front of him. He has a hunched shoulders and a crooked back, he possesses three eyes with goggles on it. He overall has an appearance of a bizarre brittle old man.

"Please calm down my king. They will never reach the control room because your faithful subjects are here to protect you."Trying to quell Luke's anger, Yashin reassured his master with those words. "And besides, Snader and Aslan are enough to stop those people."

Collecting himself, he paused and gave a long sigh. "Right, pardon my sudden outburst, that's unbecoming of me. Tell Buffon to maximize the energy output of the barrier here in Solium Machina. Also, give my permission to Horus and Anubis to mobilize."

"Yes, as you wish." Moonlight Yashin diligently received the apostle's orders and leaves the control room.

Later on, two silhouettes behind steps in. It appears that it was a sibling dressed in peculiar Goth clothing. The seemingly haughty female wears an eye-patch over her left eye, she has a long mocha twin-tails paired with red ribbons each. Personality wise, the boy is the polar opposite of that one-eyed girl. He is depicted as a reserved and matured individual. He appears as a skinny androgynous male, shaggy violet hair bearing a demure impression.

"Hey, heeey father, is it time for our turn yet!?" A boisterous voice of the girl resounded in the room.

"Quiet you Kalbarri, wait patiently for our orders." Placing his right hand across his face, he scolds the nagging sister at Luke.

Luke who is busy rambling at his computer panel hears her voice and turns around. "Ohh, Kalbarri, Golgotha. Good timing I was about to finish your new weapon. Come, let me show you."

The sibling walks toward to the platform, behind the tall tempered glass, they saw a couple of enormous iron gauntlets being weld in its edges by numerous machines. Sparks and light flies all over the iron gauntlets.

Thrilled by the near-to-finish weapon, she rushes close at the tempered glass window like a child who found a new toy.

"Please behave appropriately, you aren't a kid anymore." Golgotha displeased reaction at his sister's childish gesture.

"But Golgy~, I want to try them soon! I am so excited to crush those intruders with it!" Putting her finger in the middle of her teeth she was unable to contain her overflowing excitement.

"Ohoho, it will be completed soon my child." Amused by the sibling's banter, Luke warmly smile unnoticed. _You two are lively as always._

After a while, Luke instructed them to return to their rooms and proceeds to complete their weapons. "You think I'll let things go like you planned? I already ruined most it and I will continue opposing you, wretched woman."

Luke raises his right hand in the air and slowly closes it as if he is looking at a distant despicable enemy. The worst has yet come for the decrepit apostle.

* * *

The day after they left the city.

Somewhere outside of Metro Center, in a vast desert ravaged by strong gust of wind which stretched out in all directions. Ruined skyscrapers that are vestiges of a great city that once stood in that place can be seen around scattered and weathered by the harsh gritty environment. Knowing this type of condition, unfamiliar and strange creatures still inhabits the land.

Arabesque shoots ice arrows from his frozen blue bow. It was aimed at the wriggling monsters appearing from the sands.

He already slaughtered twenty or thirty of them, it became too bothersome for him to count the number of enemies he had taken down. Nevertheless he focuses at the current tribulation he is facing.

Aside from the huge worm-like creatures that swarms the Eternal. Sand Zombies, a humanoid ant monstrosity called Garuda and Sand Gakles joins the fray as well. He gathered strength in his legs and leaps above, and then he casts Ice Field - a high level ice spell to neutralize the situation. The skill freezes everything in its path, turning the affected area into a frozen earth including the monsters assaulting him. He thought that the battle was over and he can now earn his well deserved rest. However, another wave of monsters approaches behind him. _What the hell?_

"Are you for real? This is too vexing, there's no end to them!" His calm and level-headed attitude wanes and slowly changes into indignation. With no options left but to keep fighting, he sets his sight at the closing reinforcements of the enemy.

"Hey princess, I will appreciate it with much grace if you can at least give me a hand here!" The boy shouted in a sarcastic tone at the nearby Overmind who stands atop of the elevated sand dune.

"Excuse me but I am pretty busy here. I'll help you there when I'm done." Without looking, she responded a shout back as she whacks the lunging worm monster with her Wizard Staff. A few seconds later, multiple gigantic flaming pumpkin-shape projectiles materialize from the sky and falls above the horde of monsters. One after another, they were charred and obliterated but their numbers are barely reduced.

"Tch. I thought the adventurers who went ahead defeated these guys already. Leaving some work like this to us, how troublesome."

Another set of Halloween Buster was released and falls again at the enemies then she accompanied it with another spell. Sparks of lightning descends at them, turning the victims into smoking debris. Lightning Strike is one of the major light spells of Overminds, it summons several lightning bolts at the enemies. It seems that the Overmind is doing well; she leisurely annihilates the coming horde from all directions.

Meanwhile the occupied Eternal continues his massacre in the sea of monsters flooding him. He restructured his frozen bow into a long sharp lance. He darted straight at the opposing Garudas, piercing every each of them. The jovial Eternal was gone, what remains now is an exasperated Pandemonian with jaded eyes. He set his mind free from all distractions and simply concentrated killing everything.

 _Damn it! They keep coming._ He sprinted in the middle and halt. "Grand Shatter!"

After tearing apart countless Garudas. He used a skill that creates sharp icicles that scatters everywhere. The icicles landed at every possible target, brutally impaling them. Of course, the Sand Gakles and Sand Zombies had their fair share of icicle treat. He swiftly sprint forward to the unaffected enemies and casually thrust their bodies with the frozen lance. His prolonged battle continues.

"That's right, go away and don't come back, EVER!" At Amaretto's side the monsters started to scatter away; they are simultaneously withdrawing as they get raze by Halloween Buster and Void.

"It seems like I'm done here." The girl jumps to the other side of the stony cliff and stares down from the high place, she noticed the occurring commotion. "Let's see... there's forty, eighty five enemies, ah no – one hundred nine. Bah, whatever this should do it."

Arabesque skillfully holds his own ground slaying everything that surrounds him, the battle doesn't cease. Corpse of slain monsters piles up greatly, unbeknownst to the Eternal, Amaretto is preparing to cast one of her shadow spell.

"I am getting sick of this, the whole place is horribly humid and I want to take a shower now. This is for stalling us. Perish!" She exclaimed those words with resentment at the monsters below her.

A huge gaping void that swallows everything indiscriminately appears out of nowhere.

 _What's this awful feeling? Wait... Did she just!?_ Arabesque's danger perception kicks in, he immediately stops his attack and dashes away to create a safe distance between the Black Hole. He witness the pack of monsters helplessly sucked into the eerie void above. Some attempted to grab the rocks in the ground for salvation, but to no avail their meager resistance went in vain. In order for him to not get included to the casualties of the destructive spell, he tightly grip his ice lance and violently stabs the sides of sturdy boulder. _Ack, this is too much!_

"Agh… hah…"

After a minutes of struggling against the vacuuming void. He took a deep breath and screams. "Amarettoooo!? Are you insane!?"

"Huh? I almost forgot that you are still there." Ignoring the protesting Eternal, she went down and heads to him.

"Don't huh me! Please warn me beforehand if you are going to cast a spell like that. You could kill me there!" He complains about the recklessness of the girl who is averting his gaze.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She answers in an indolent way, like they are talking past each other.

"Wait a minute, are you even listening?" Arabesque let out a small sigh. He conceded the idea of complaining.

He observed the landscapes, or rather, the place which used to be a battlefield just minutes ago. The ground, on which he had been running around and fighting with his ice bow and lance, was now no more than a barren sand devoid of hostilities. The horde of enemies was nowhere in sight.

"Remarkable... earlier I was fighting and moving around without pause and all of a sudden they vanished."

Amaretto took a seat on the ground and looked at the broad desert. "With this, hopefully we can take a break." She took out two water canteens from her bag and throws the other one at Arabesque.

He caught the water canteen and quickly drinks. "At times like this, it brings me back to the days together with our long gone friends."

"Yeah, it does." She quietly nods.

She closed the lid of the canteen and began to recite the names of their companions. "Selhteus, Lizsharte, Lethendris, Ashartta, Aerari, Ranela, and uhh... Elmdor?"

"I'm amazed that you still remember them." Suppressing his laughter, he commended her for not missing anyone. "You know, if Lizsharte and Ranela were here, you will be bombarded by their teasing."

"Tch. Don't remind me, most probably Ashartta and Lethen will join them to gang me up, while Elmdor and Selhteus profusely laughs in the background." She clicked her tongue recalling the annoyance that they gave.

Every time they get together, Lizsharte will always find an opportunity of mischief, she will try her best to deliver it to Amaretto. A conniving Necromancer named Ranela and Lethendris a snarky Elven Knight will surely follow up the Battle Mage's mischief. The Silvermoon known as Ashartta gives awful remarks at the trio behind. Arabesque being neutral sitting at the corner watches the tomfoolery unfold in glee. Elmdor who is always busy tinkering his RX-78 robot, will laugh at the absurdity together with his Dragon Fist brother Seltheus. Aerari enjoying her black tea silently observes her friends; the Noblesse appreciates their pointless bickering. Those laidback days they thought that will continue forever didn't last long. Like every fleeting gentle dream.

"Well, those memories still linger, even if they aren't here anymore." A solemn smile tinged by little sadness painted in her visage. _What a waste._

At a desert located near the Wind Canyon. The arid wind calmly blows, Amaretto finished recollecting.

Because they remember their friends, Arabesque and Amaretto peacefully talked about their past during their respite.

"Speaking of which, do you still have a contact with them?

"Sadly no, after getting disbanded I lost connection to everyone."

"I see, that's unfortunate. Knowing them I'm sure they are all doing fine."

To Amaretto's question, Arabesque responded in a faint laugh. Although he understood that they can't return to the gone old days.

"It was really fun at that time."

"... indeed"

Amaretto answered as their eyes stared at the distance.

"That's enough reminiscing. It's time to leave. We will now go to Central Park as what Azalea told us." Amaretto stands up and dusts off the sand sticking in her skirt.

Arabesque did the same thing and agreed "Yeah and I can't wait to have a proper lodging. Kate and the rest will be surprised by your visit."

"They might be, though, what's more important to me now are shower and dinner." Those thoughts rapidly envelop the girl's mind.

Moments had passed, their footprints left tracks in the sands. The two resumed their journey onward to the lush forest faraway.


	3. Chapter 3 - Melting Time

**Chapter 3 - Melting Time**

In the middle of the dilapidated buildings of Metro Center, within its cramped alleys, two hooded figures mustering their fading strength runs with all might away from their pursuers. Without looking back, they sprinted at the obstacle riddled passages, being fatigued they manage to avoid the obstructions in the narrow alleyway with dexterity.

An audible sound of catching her breath. The girl hastily grabs the slender arms of her companion.

"Hah... hah... Fraise! This way, quick!" With the risk of being found, they went to the left side of the fork and stumble upon a safe corner, concealing their presence was a success. "Shhh, quiet."

 _That was close._

"Where did they go? Find those damn runts! They must be hiding somewhere near." A passing group of angered Half-breeds and Pandemonian adults relentlessly seeks for their whereabouts.

"I think we are safe, for now."

Removing her hood, it reveals a young female Pandemonian bearing a smooth porcelain skin. Her appearance gives out aura of an innocent child, a long wavy pastel pink hair that reaches her back; has a green starry-eyes brimming with tranquility that can captivates a heart of men in an instant. She tries to muffle her cough.

She surveyed the surroundings for their possible pursuers. "Okay, it's clear. They are gone Ama."

Amaretto punches the wall with her small fist, she rants out of frustration."Damn it, why are they too eager to capture us?"

"What do you expect? We refused to join their crazy cult that worships Apostle Luke."

Looking down, Amaretto's expression fills up with bitterness. "They burned down our house. Helga... and Olfelt sacrificed their lives for us to escape."

"Why is this happening to us!?"

"..."

At first, the community who strives in the ruins of a great civilization lives in a frugal but somewhat peaceful state. There might be trouble that surfaces from time to time but it doesn't pose danger, since it's just a common arguing of the denizens. Mostly, it pertains to the distribution of food and other life's necessities. One day, a peculiar elderly man with strange physical features visited the heart of Metro Center. Together with his servants, he declared that he is going to improve the impoverished and pitiful lives of the locals there. This ignited the flames of hope within those who heard his words.

Six months later, Apostle Luke gave them the gift of light and convenient machines. He did improve their lives by fraction although it's slow but better than what they had before. Luke won their trust and loyalty. The locals started worshiping him as a benevolent god who brought a brand new hope. Some even went to extreme measures and resulted to cult-like groups that force the followers to adhere to their terms by praising the apostle. Those who decline will be punished by exiling or worst, killing them. They now live in the false peace concocted by an illusion called 'hope'.

"Live."

"Live. That was Olfelt's last words when he and Helga fought the cult people. They valiantly stayed even if they are outnumbered."

Suppressing her tears, Amaretto affixed her gaze at Fraise. She removes her worn-out hood and took something from her pocket.

Fraise noticed the golden crescent moon hairpin. "That hairpin. That was from Helga, isn't?"

"Yes, she gave this to me before we ran away. She told me to keep it as a present." Even as tears began to stream down her face, Amaretto never let that tough facade to collapse.

She wipes her teary eyes with her hands. "If only I am stronger, if only I have power. This wouldn't happen. Curse those cult bastards!"

Fraise patted her friend's shoulder to calm her down. "There, there. They might hear us here. In any case, we must plan our next step. Staying here for too long is not a good idea."

With that, her emotion gradually eases. "So, what are we going to do now?"

 _I can't ask Hailey, her home is too unsafe for us, Union Square is no good because it's too far from here and I don't know if they will allow us to enter. Hmm, what else... ah! I know now._

 _If it's Kate, it might work fine._

Diving in her train of thoughts, an idea pops out her mind and gently raises her left index finger. "Let's go to Central Park. I know someone there that we can rely on. That is the only safest place here in Pandemonium."

To Amaretto's surprised, she never expect that answer from Fraise. "Are you nuts? Going to Central Park means that we need to cross the abhorrent desert in Wind Canyon. You know how dangerous to go there, right?"

Despite the hazards that place has, she vigorously smiles. "I know, but we need to try. It's the only bet against this awful condition."

"This is why Olfelt always look out for you, the moment he looks away, you will surely get yourself in a troublesome situation."

In a grim looking crisis, Fraise's tenacity shines brightly, perhaps that was her innate trait. "Haha, am I that much a troublemaker?"

"Yes, you are! Who else could it be!?" Then a sudden pause, looking at each other they laugh, putting aside the problems they are facing.

Amaretto gained confidence from their friendly laughter. "Anyway, if you say that we don't have any options left then I guess, we should head there soon regardless how risky it is. We can't squander their sacrifices. Knowing you by my side, we can overcome it."

"Alright! That's the spirit Ama!" She firmly holds her hand with a playful smile.

Amaretto's face reddened getting teased by Fraise. "Oh you, shut it."

Fraise places her finger in her cheek. "If my estimation is correct, we can get out of the city within an hour or two. Let's just hope that there's no hiccup along the way."

They nodded in agreement to resume their escape from the revolving madness in the city. With a newfound courage, they flee towards to Central Park, the last sanctuary of this dying world.

Commotion had risen up in a few places throughout the place. They could also hear voices of distress and confusion riding towards them on the wind.

 _This is not good..._

"Not just us, but they are also purging the others who don't want to submit to their insanity." Seeing the occurring mayhem she froze in horror.

 _This is really bad._ Chaos had already spread widely, and only continued to advance with each passing second.

"Hey Fraise, what the heck are you doing? Stop daydreaming! We need to hurry, after crossing that bridge we will be out of this godforsaken city." Amaretto sways the petrified girl to bring her into senses.

"S-Sorry Ama. I wish we can bring those people who want to leave with us."

"I understand that you want to sympathize with them but this is not that the time to pull out some stupid heroic stunts. We need get out of here first. Now, hurry up before those fanatics see us."

Unable to save people, a heart wrenching feeling stirs inside of Fraise. Her mind was aloof earlier, thanks to Amaretto's effort, she returned to their primary goal.

 _I shouldn't delay anymore._ Fraise shakes her head and starts moving on."Okay. Let's go."

Moments goes by, Amaretto and Fraise continued to run without stopping, the passing scenery was nothing but a tragic sight. Agonizing screams surges the air, they spotted the followers of Luke skewering a family at a distant. At the other side, a line of Half-breeds were being immolated alive. Flames and sounds of explosion are all over the place. Fraise looks at Amaretto who was running alongside her, she saw her friend clenching her teeth in disgust.

"I can see the end of the bridge, just a bit more Fraise."

"Yeah..." She smiled faintly ahead.

Before long, the girls crossed the bridge, by few meters away from the arch of the bridge. All of sudden, a spear flew at them from the roadside. _Shit!_ "Watch out!" Amaretto saw the incoming spear heading to Fraise, she swiftly shove her away from the trajectory. The spear plunges straight to the ground.

Out of nowhere, a raspy voice coated with malice questions them. "Where do you think you are going?"

Puzzled by the unanticipated attack, they look for the source of the voice.

"You can't go any further from here." A company of Roccas comes out, a humanoid who are covered in fur with the face of a wolf or fox, needless to say, they are Half-breeds. They assembles behind the man leading them. It was an old man stroking his long white beard, donned a dark violet hood come into sight. There's a noticeable compounded machine parts on his back. He swung his metallic staff as he orders his underlings to halt.

"How rude of me, I should introduce myself first. I am Purging Snader, you can call me Snader for short. I am one of the faithful subjects of Apostle Luke, in charge of spreading his goodwill. You children look like a lost sheep, there's still a way to go back. In behalf of his kindness, I am giving you another chance to surrender and join us. Return now and you will be forgi–"

"You talk too much, geezer."

Snader was interrupted by Amaretto's remarks. His tone distorts in wrath. "What did you say!?... You impudent brat!"

"Goodwill? Kindness? Don't spout those words like you know the meaning of it. Hearing it from a lunatic like you make me want to puke."

Fraise agreed with her and said. "That's right! You've caused pain to the people in this city. Forcing them to do things they don't want. It's true that Luke helped us, he brought light again to this place but in exchange. You warped their ideals!"

"Very well, you truly wasted my time and Luke's grace. I need you both to disappear here."

 _This is going to be a long day, I don't have a staff to properly channel my spells. Moreover, I only know the basic fundamental spells for mages. Few beginner spells are in my arsenal, I am not that affluent but I have to fight. I need to protect Fraise, we must drive them off so that we can get out of this hellish place._

She and Amaretto heighten their guard and prepares for the impending battle. "It's going to be alright, Ama-chan." She walks closer to the protruding spear earlier and picks it up.

"I may not look like it but, Olfelt trained me to use a spear before." Fraise spins the spear as if she's an experienced warrior and goes into a battle stance.

"Oi, oi. Trying to look cool now!?"

Receiving those words, Fraise giggles. "Aw, let me be. I want to look cool like Olfelt for once."

Watching those two converses casually, it increases the accumulating anger of Snader. "You dare to defy Luke, now die! Go after them!" The group of Half-breeds behind him starts to mobilize.

"Here they come!"

There are twelve approaching Half-Breeds heading to them. Amaretto began to cast Lantern Firebomb. She conjures a flaming ball in a form of a jack-o-lantern and fires it at the closing enemies. Next to her, Fraise is engaged at five Roccas. Avoiding the coming thrusts and slashes, she counterattacks it with Sky Assault causing three enemies to stagger away. She then kicks the Rocca in the face behind her and pierces him. She slammed her right palm straight into the stomach of the burly Half-breed, which was trying to assault Amaretto behind. Palm Blast, a skill she learned from Olfelt himself. The impact damaged the victim's body and sent him flying to the walls.

"Wow, Fraise. I didn't know you are this good. Olfelt really taught you nicely."

"I still have a long way to go compared to him. Wait– behind of you!" She parries the strike that was going to hit Amaretto. Immediately she casts another Lantern Firebomb at the Rocca, it's was a pointblank hit, the Half-breed runs away in anguish, his furs are burning furiously.

 _Poor guy._

"Be mindful in your surroundings especially when in battle, please be careful next time!"

"Sorry, I'll get serious now."

This time, Amaretto uses a different spell. A darkened purple cat wearing a witch hat materializes above her hands. "Please aid us in this battle, Pluto!" The floating cat cheerfully meows and gazes at the enemies.

The conjured cat-thing caught the attention of Fraise who is earnestly fighting."D'aww, how cute. I wanna pet it." Her eyes began to sparkle.

"You can do that after we are done. For now, let's focus." Amaretto commanded Pluto to assault the enemies. "Go! Take them down!" The cat transforms into a haze of purple, effortlessly striking and flowing through the Roccas.

"We can do this, if we keep this kind of pacing."

Behind her, Fraise nods after defeating the stream of enemies.

Their unceasing ordeal took half an hour. Although they magnificently reduced the numbers of their enemies by a great amount, their energy starts to wear down.

 _I feel dizzy._ Breathing heavily, Fraise asks Amaretto. "Hah... ah... How many of them left?"

"There are only seven of them remaining, including that creepy old guy." Amaretto glares with contempt at Snader.

"Good, we will wrap this up soo–" Before she can finish her words. Intense pain engulfs her being, she used the spear to support her weakened body. In fact, in some places, her back has broken spears sticking out of it . Even with her current miserable condition, Fraise presses on.

"Fraise!" She hurriedly tends to her badly injured friend. Amaretto searches her body in panic, she saw the cause of the pain at Fraise's back. She attempts to remove the remnants of the spears, but Fraise prevented her.

"Why!? We need to get those things out of your back or else you will die, you dumbass!"

Some internal organ or other part inside her was damaged. She forced the flowing blood trying to seep out of her mouth back down to its origin. A single drop of red fell from the sides of her lips.

The skin of her face is becoming pale due to slow deprivation of blood. "Listen carefully, Ama." Under her robe, she took out a spherical object that looks like a small bomb.

"That's Helga's weird exploding inventions."

"... I did something awful yesterday. I stole this from her cabinet. I was going to nag her to give it to me but she's too uptight. I'm such a naughty girl, aren't I?" Fraise never let that brilliant smile to vanish even with the agonizing pain she's going through.

"Don't talk idiot, save your energy. I'll get you out of here now. We will go to Central Park and I'll ask the people there to patch you up. And, and, ... –"

Fraise puts her finger gently at Amaretto's lips. "Forgive me, but I don't have much longer."

"What are you sayi–"

"I'm afraid I can't join you. You will be alone from now on but you must survive. Once you are there, tell Kate what have transpired and I'm confident that they will give shelter." She coughed a chunk of blood, the light in her starry-eyes is gradually fading.

Tears befall from the eyes of her friend. "No, no!... Fraise..."

The severely wounded girl patted Amaretto's head. "I'm so sorry, but it seems that I won't be causing trouble anymore." Fraise laughed.

Mustering every bit of strength left in her body, she stood up."I'll use this thing to create a distraction. By the time the smoke spreads, you must run away from here. Promise me that you will not stop."

The painful parting renders Amaretto to speak. She wipes her tears and nodded.

Purging Snader watches the pair in annoyance. "Are you done with your cheap drama yet? I have some important matters to attend after dealing with you."

Snader's reinforcements have arrive, their numbers ranges in hundreds. Their situation worsens.

"... I must go." Fraise took a deep breath and let it out. Unwavering determination, her ruptured body began to move towards the enemies. She pushed a small button of the spherical object and threw it at them. The small sphere releases thick smoke, it instantaneously covers the whole area.

"Run now, Ama! Run!" Without saying goodbye, she send her off with a smile for the last time.

"Fraise... I." In that moment, Amaretto grits her teeth and dashed off, she steel her resolve to fulfill that promise.

Snader covers his mouth, unable to see what's happening."You insufferable brats. What kind of nasty trick is this!? Playtime is over, I'll end this farce!" Purging Snader lifts up his staff indignantly, purple and yellow orbs appears above Fraise.

Still holding her spear, she stands in the middle, Fraise coughed again, another great amount of blood drip out from her mouth. "Helga... Olfelt... Thank you, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. I wonder if Ama went far by now..."

The ominous floating orbs expanded in an erratic motion, afterwards it flashes and explodes.

 _You didn't even say goodbye, You just sent me off with that stupid smile._

 _Fraise. Why… why do you always push yourself so hard to act strong… Because of that I relied on you so much._

Her mind is in haywire. Jumbled emotions, exhaustion, regret, helplessness. Those things meshed inside her.

"!"

The fleeing girl heard the huge explosions from afar. Tempted to look back, she saw an enormous cloud of black smoke sprung in that battlefield. She gathers up everything that she can and continued running, leaving trails of tears like a stardust.

* * *

"And that's how I ended up in Central Park."

"So, you live there for a couple of months after you fled from Metro Center."

"Yes. Kate, Niu, Pai, Pipi accepted and treated me with utmost kindness during my stay. "

Arabesque went silent for awhile after listening to her story. He's going to inquire about Fraise who escaped with her. "Hey, Amaretto."

 _If I can turn back time. Maybe, we..._

Amaretto's hand touches the golden moon hairpin in her head. Looking up vacantly at the empty sky, her face displays melancholy. Arabesque noticed her pensiveness.

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing." He waved his hand slowly, to dismiss it.

Hours had passed, they reached the vicinity of that abundant green scenery. They step in the entrance of the lush forest.

"Finally we are here. It's time to meet them."


	4. Chapter 4 - Rutilant Fruit

**Chapter 4 - Rutilant Fruit**

"This place has changed a lot..."

What lies in front of them is dense vegetation that stretches broadly. Unfamiliar flora and towering trees encompasses their view, refreshing air and tamed environment can be felt as opposed to the arid and parched desert of Wind Canyon. There's also numerous floating translucent sphere of light to illuminate the forest.

"I concur, my last visit here isn't like this." Arabesque carefully surveys the perimeter. He also noticed the drastic changes of Central Park.

Amaretto was sitting next to a multicolored flower, it has strange coloration in each petals. _Amazing, so Kate did all of this._

She rose up and brushes her skirt. "We need to move, but first off."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Since this place isn't same as before, I don't know which direction we should head."

Shaking his head from disbelief he was also left clueless as her. "That's true. I also felt some traces of magic scattered in the air."

"You sensed it too? Well, this might be a work of someone. Anyway, let's go over there."

By looking at the foliage, you can tell that everything is the same wherever you go. You can compare it to a maze but without walls, only the repetitive green imagery. To a person who isn't familiar with the place, one can get lost easily.

 _This is weird._

"Is it just me or are we going in circles? It's been an hour you know?"

"Strange indeed, I'm guessing from the magic traces earlier, this forest is protected by a complex curse."

Perceiving the looming danger, Arabesque becomes more cautious.

"This is alarming. Do you think this is some kind of curse to ward off outsiders?"

"Possibly. Though I am not familiar with this type of curse, Kate only taught me before how to master each element and to efficiently harmonize with it but when it comes to this, I only have fair understanding." She walks around knitting her eyebrows while she thinks for a solution.

"This is not good. I am already famished." Hugging his growling stomach, he walks towards to the nearby rock to sit.

He then accidentally trips to a stack of stones that has an odd formation. It topples some stones atop. "Damn it–! Huh? Why is it stacked like this?"

Amaretto witness the cracks forming suddenly in the air before her, as if it was a glass that's about to break. "... isn't this!? Hey you! What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. I just incidentally stub my feet to this weird stacking of stones."

"Where is it? Show me!"

And with that, he pointed Amaretto to the placement of the stones.

"I see. If my assumption is correct, this is what they called ward stone." She narrows her eyes and inspects it further. "It might look simple but its functions are complicated."

"Let me guess, this isn't the only ward stone present here. It could be a lot placed across within the forest."

"That's correct. In order to expand the range of the curse, you need multiple ward stone placed far away from each other. Luckily, you discovered it and created disorientation."

Arabesque scratches his head. "So, if we destroy it, we can dispel this part and it will enable us to pass through?"

Her mouth curled into a menacing smile after hearing his question. "We will find out soon." Amaretto stares down at the defenseless ward stone and kicks it with full might. "Stupid stone, this is for playing tricks with us!" And that's how it ended up, the brief story of the poor ward stone.

The crack in the air enlarges and finally crumbles down. They've broken a part of the curse which prevents them from going in; now reveals a pathway leading to the deeper part of Central Park.

"Your clumsiness leads us to the discovery of the curse. It's all thanks to that."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." He wanted to affirm her ironic way of giving feedback but knowing it will just get disregarded, he stop caring in the end.

They enter and carefully tread the new found path. They can attest that the scenery is different from before, uncanny creatures can be sighted from afar, taller trees and larger ponds are present. It seems to be more foggy at this part and the temperature is colder.

"Hopefully the curse isn't multi-layer or else we will be in trouble."

"Don't jinx it!"

"I'll just rely in you to trip again into something if ever that happens." She said those carefree words like its nothing.

Arabesque gapes at her incongruous reasoning. "Hey! I resent that, you little–" Before he can finish his objections, Amaretto stops him abruptly, telling him to be silent.

"... What now?" He lowered his tone and asked her.

"This is different from earlier but the moment we entered this area, I can't take off this feeling that we are being watched. Somewhat there's a hidden eyes in this forest."

"Could it be the one who placed the curse?"

"Maybe, let's keep going–"

They were interrupted by the bizarre movements of the plants in their field of vision. The rustling sounds in the bush only to add more tension.

What was lurking in the shadows are thorny vines that begins to overgrow, alongside with the monstrous flowers possessing a huge mouth that can swallow a human with ease.

And after that, a disembodied voice of a woman echoes in the forest.

"What do we have here? Oh, another outsiders again. What's up with these people flocking into my forest?"

Amaretto and Arabesque vigilantly searches the surroundings, looking for the owner of that voice.

"Alright. Ahem–... I am the Red Witch who owns this domain, I killed the Green Witch to take over this forest from her and now it belongs to me." The self proclaim Red Witch speaks in a haughty condescending manner, as if she's attempting to intimidate her unwelcome guests.

"Just for you to know that I hate outsiders and I also hate those people who just enters my forest and do as they please. Now, state your business of why you are here!?"

 _Why is she hiding herself? I have this urge of slamming her face into the ground._

The girl steps up and answers the witch. "We came here to meet Summoner Kate. Also, we are part of the group of adventurers who went ahead of us. I'm sure they are here somewhere in Central Park."

 _Adventurers she says? Kate is getting more popular lately. They doesn't look like Apostle Luke's lackey just like that Aslan guy, and it doesn't seem they're lying either._ "Very well, I'll let you proceed if only you can answer this riddle."

Her annoyance increases by each passing minute. "Riddle, what? Nobody told me about this!"

For some reason, the Overmind is glaring at Arabesque. "Oi! Don't look at me, I have no idea too."

"Listen carefully, as I won't repeat this again. Failure to answer this will result to your death and it will be gruesome. A very ugly death I tell you."

"..."

"You only have thirty seconds to answer this. Let's start. 'I can only exist where there is light, but I perish if the light shines on me. What am I?"

 _Plant? No, it could be an animal or an object... Arghhh what a pain!_

Arabesque is panicking with two hands in his head.

"Hurry up, you got only eighteen seconds left."

 _Only thirty seconds to think an answer for that ridiculous riddle? Like someone can answer that._

Instead of figuring out the answer, she rants in her mind.

"Five, four ,three ,two, one. Times up!"

Arabesque fussed still holding his head in confusion. "W-Wait a minute that's not fair. Your time limit is very short!"

"Yeah, that's right! You threw us a riddle out of nowhere and pressure us to answer it with that amount of time? That's bullshit."

"Silence! Don't forget that this is my domain! I am the only one who makes the rule here, since you failed to answer my riddle, it's time for you to die."

The thorny vines and plant-like monsters began to rile up and advances at them. Amaretto and Arabesque readied themselves.

"Okay. That's enough."

At the next instant…the closing movement of the plant-things was immediately stop by the orders of the Red Witch.

"That riddle, I just made that up." Not suppressing her laughter anymore, her loud cackles reverberated everywhere. "I was just messing with you guys because I feel doing it so." The Red Witch seems that she is having a time of her life.

"I swear that I am going to break that woman's spine so badly if I see her." Because of being mocked by the unseen individual, Amaretto's shakes her fist full of indignation.

Arabesque jolted behind the Overmind and whispers. "Can you just let it slide? Besides, she was just joking, she might change her mind if we ruin her amusement, so can you please play along?"

He explains that they are in a disadvantageous situation, antagonizing the Red Witch will not benefit them.

Having no choice but to go with his proposal, she conceded. "Tch..."

The witch catches a sight of them mumbling. "What? Did you say something?"

Amaretto swallowed her accumulated vexation and forced a wry smile. "No, please continue lady witch."

"That's good. You guys don't look like an apostle's henchmen and an adventurer here vouched for your identities just now. Because of that my mood is lighten up, I'll open the path for you."

The overgrown thorny vines retracted and the plant-like monsters retreated as well without showing any hint of hostility. Unlike the previous fissure in the air, a swirling red light manifests and reveals another pathway.

"Just walk up straight ahead and you will be able to arrive to the outskirt of the village soon. My, I haven't laughed so hard like that for a while... ah, I want to eat something sweet now. I'll be seeing you later okay? Don't do anything foolish." The disembodied voice completely disappeared after giving them such instructions.

Even though the exit was just before them.

"I'll kill her, no–... Death is too good for her, I will definitely torture her until she begs me to end her misery." She mutters these dreadful words and emanates a blackish aura.

He saw his companion seething with bloodlust, he needs to think a way quickly to diffuse the imminent threat.

 _She's going to raze the whole forest or worse, she will erase everything here including me if I leave her alone like that, what else can quell her...? Come on Arabesque. Think! Think!_

He then recalls the two things that the girl mentioned earlier. _Aha! That's it!_

"Are you going to stay here? I thought you wanted to take shower and eat a decent dinner?"

Shower and dinner. These two things which she was longing ever since they left the desert swats away her pent up killing intent.

"My apologies, I was getting carried away. You are right, priorities comes first."

 _Great, she took the bait._

She then lifted up her head and unexpectedly showed a bright expression. Her face felt so out of the place to the point it was as if it had come from a demon lord.

 _... Creepy... I must never let my guard down whenever I am with her..._

A chilling sensation surges his body despite being an Eternal, a mage who have a complete control of the ice, Arabesque wrote a mental note to remind him that he is travelling with an unstable vicious being.

He pretended he didn't saw that wicked smile and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning Glow

**Chapter 5 - Morning Glow**

A few minutes had passed after confronting the Red Witch, they trudges the lengthy pathway heading to the concealed village in Central Park. They ventured the road uneventful and unfound danger, the illuminating sphere of light that seemingly lined up at the side of the road, subtly aided them to their destination.

At long last, they've finally reached the village. They halted at the entrance and were struck by the scenery in front of them.

"Impressive, in the span of a year short, this place became more prosperous and idyllic." Amaretto let out these words in awe.

"Perhaps a lot of people migrated here from Metro Center, based on the houses and structures established."

What they saw is a splendid sunken village teeming with life, it has several broad layers down, wooden abode and buildings built in each layers. Treetop houses constructed at tall sturdy trees; those are junction with a bridge to another treetop house. A meters way from where they stand, in the right corner of their eyes, there's a garden consisted of different genus of flowers swaying gently.

Even without an arch or sign saying 'welcome', by just seeing the scenic view of the village, there's a feeling that you are getting drawn in it.

"Kate really poured her heart and soul into this."

"She really does, in any case let's move."

It turns out be quite a walk from the entrance but they didn't mind at all. They casually strolled through the residential area, various kinds of inhabitant: Half-breed, Pandemonian, Flameskin exists here. They all seem living in a very harmonious lifestyle, there was a young female Kisa playing with two Pandemonian sibling and Flameskin boy, the children paused their game of tag and glance at the two passerby.

"Aren't they adventurers?"

"Yeah! They look tough, so they must be. I've seen a lot of them lately at the market place"

"Travelling to the unknown and fighting monsters for glory, isn't that nice? I want to be like them when I grow up." His eyes sparkle in wonder, imagining himself as something great.

"You are too much of a wimp to be one, Soren."

The three laughs at the day dreaming boy.

"You take that back Mera!" The irritated boy chases after the fleeing Pandemonian girls.

Just then, a flock of birds flew past them. Amaretto's gaze followed the gray crowd up into the sky.

"So peaceful... and this place is so big now, we need to ask a local about Kate and her house."

 _Wait... what's that smell?_

Their neglected hunger resurfaces when the delicious aroma throughout the street assails their nostrils.

Arabesque spotted a roadside stand selling roasted chestnuts. Many chestnut trees grew in the forest of Metro Center. They were lured to the source of the smell, they hurriedly run to it. A Half-breed with a face of a bear, figuring out his age would seem difficult but base from the tone of his voice, he could be around late 40's. The said Half-breed was cooking a batch of chestnut as he whistles.

"I haven't eaten these for a long time. Hey mister, sell us two portions please."

"Welcome, another new faces in the block eh? You guys are adventurers, yes?" The bear man shakes the wok full of roasted chestnut while looking at them.

"Yes. We are here to see Summoner Kate, do you know where she is now?"

"Oh, miss Kate, if I am not mistaken, her home is located at the west side, it's just a few walks from here, go straight to that street and turn right, you will see a big pond near her house."

"Thank you for the information, mister bear."

After roasting the chestnuts on the fire, he wrapped them in two paper bags, and then he handed out to his customers. "There we go, that's fifty gold each." The bear man merrily receives the payment and smile. "Be careful because they're hot, don't rush okay?" He waves at them as the two leaves; he places another batch of chestnuts into his wok.

Amaretto munches multiple chestnuts at once, she puts her left hand into her cheeks in glee.

Arabesque grabbed four and stuffed it into his mouth. It was hot, but he ignored it due to his rumbling stomach. "This is really good; I never knew this was this delicious." He grabs another three without waiting for them to cool down.

"Being in here makes you forget about that stupid Apostle crap." Amaretto said as she blew on a chestnut.

Arabesque was pulled out of his thoughts. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's just that I was thinking about our quest, it's not that someone goaded us to do all of these annoying task. I mean, we can just leave everything to the leading group of adventurers."

"You do have a point there but are you really fine with that? We've reached this far, you know." And again, Arabesque grabs three chestnuts and threw it into his mouth.

"A part of me saying that we should see this through the end, the other just wants to ditch it and lay off in a soft bed." She eats the remaining chestnuts from the paper bag, trying to finish up before they all turned cold and hard.

Arabesque laughed.

"That's true, we can just leave this matter to those adventurers or whatever they are called. I know they are stronger and more heroic than us but quitting halfway will leave a bad aftertaste in our mouth, well, at least for me."

 _I hate it when he is right... damn it._ "I guess, we need to settle everything with Luke as soon as possible. Azalea is counting on us."

Amaretto let out a sigh.

* * *

"So there's the pond, this must be it. If this is her house, it does really look different back then." Trying to investigate the surroundings, she saw a familiar object dangling in the tree at the right side of the house. _Isn't that?_ "I remember this, I use this swing whenever I am depressed."

She sat on the wooden swing and starts playing with it.

 _...Seriously?_ "You can play with that swing all you want later, can we meet Kate first?"

Amaretto suspends her motion with the swing and pouts at Arabesque, like a child whose toy got taken away. "You are no fun at all!"

Stepping at the entrance of the house, they rang the bell hanging outside the door.

"... Nobody is answering." Arabesque wonders if the owner went outside.

Then Amaretto rings the bell again, this time with much force.

"Hey cut it out, don't ring it too much!"

"What? This to show they have visitors waiting outside."

Trying to stop her brash actions, he just let out a sigh.

After ringing the bell multiple times, at last, someone heed their call. "Coming!" It was a voice of a woman who sounds to be dashing to the front door.

The woman opens the door with a preoccupied thoughts, she bows her head for not responding earlier. "My apologies for late response, I was busy in the kitche–" She slowly lifts her head up and smiles as she speaks, but before she can finish her words, her eyes widen at her unexpected visitors.

"Kate, it's been awhile." Amaretto took the initiative and breaks the developing awkward silence.

"Hello Miss Kate. You are still pretty as ever, I see." He followed up and greeted the startled woman with pleasantries.

She is described as a Pandemonian woman with long hair white as snow, sporting a fringe bangs; it contrasted to her smooth dark skin complexion. She dons an orange shawl covered by white furs on its ends, over her woolen green robe that reaches above her knees.

"Kate... I'm home finally." Kate in the heat of moment hugged the girl without saying any word.

"Uh, Kate...?" Amaretto being embraced by Kate tightly, she is perplexed by Kate's reaction. She gently wraps her arms around Kate to reciprocate.

Tears of joy and yearning began to stream down from Kate's eyes."I never expect that you will return, when I saw the adventurers from Arad visited me, I thought I'll be seeing you in their group but sadly, you aren't there." She releases Amaretto from her gentle restraint and wipes the tears in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, their group and us are working separate, so there's that." The girl laughs.

 _Isn't that nice?_ Arabesque standing silently next to them smiles at their heartfelt reunion.

"Hello Arabesque, pardon for my incongruous act, I'm just really overwhelmed and surprised by your visit."

He scratched the back of his head "That's fine, It's understandable."

"Well then, please come in, and take a seat over there. I'll prepare a tea."

The two enters her abode, Amaretto jumps in the soft sofa and occupied it for herself. Meanwhile, Arabesque smile wryly at her childish behaviour, he just sits at the wooden chair. They patiently wait for Kate.

 _How nostalgic..._ Amaretto took a deep breath and looks around.

"So, how did you meet Kate before?" She wanted to ask this question before but it always get on the back burner for some reason.

Arabesque who is sitting in the wooden chair looks at her.

"I've come to her because I require an insight about the Abyss that resides within me. I want to know more its powers and what it can do for me. She told me that she isn't that well versed about it that's why she suggested that I should head to the other world, which is Arad."

"Then you went to Arad for that reason? Judging your abilities now, I could say that going there isn't a waste."

"That's true, Magister Sharan was a big help, and she helped me to untapped the hidden potential of the Abyss. She also taught me how to become free from being Hilder's puppet. Since that Apostle is the one who bestowed me this power." He glanced at the distance.

Amaretto scowls after hearing the accursed Apostle's name."Apostle Hilder... That brooding woman again? I'm relieved to know that you are a master of your own now."

"Yeah..." Arabesque puts his right hand in his chest; he gave a vacant smile.

Kate arrives with a long dark tray, atop of it is a porcelain teapot set accompanied by three white teacups. There's also a basket full of homemade cookies and assorted sweets. She places the tray at the table and begins to serve tea for the two.

 _This scent.._. She smells the freshly brewed tea. The sweet delicious aroma invades her sense of smell. Then she took a small sip and her face starts to brim in delight. "This is Apple Cinnamon Tea!"

"That's correct, because this is a special occasion, I meticulously picked the best ingredients for it." Kate proudly explains the preparation for the tea. She noticed Arabesque staring at something.

Arabesque was glaring at the basket like a predator waiting for its prey to make a move.

"Don't be bashful, eat whatever you like. No need to be reserved."

"Right, if you say so." He grabs the pink colored macaroon and slowly savors the flavor. "Wow, you made this too? I would travel three worlds for this."

"Haha, there's plenty of them, eat as much as you like." His reaction made Kate happy inside.

Kate pours the tea in her cup and sits beside Amaretto who is busy filling up her stomach with her delectable snacks. At the other side of the table, Arabesque is overflowing of joy eating his share as well.

She took a sip and closed her eyes. "So, was it a good journey, Amaretto and Arabesque?"

Amaretto removes the crumbs in the side of her mouth using a pristine handkerchief.

"It was good or should I say it's a profound learning experience for me. I've met a lot of people, went to different places, give myself a handful of problems, discovered different type of magic system and a whole lot more." She pours another serving of tea and continues. "We can discuss everything right now, though I'm afraid it will take a whole day, we can talk about our adventures after clearing things with Apostle Luke."

"Apostle Luke, you say?" Kate puts down her cup in the table.

"Yes, as what Amaretto said, we are here to prevent the prophecy... his death." Arabesque interjected and there's some seriousness in his tone.

"I see. Would you like to listen to what have transpired here earlier?"

They look at each other, then they shift their attention to Kate. "Of course, do tell us Kate."

"The group of adventurers who went ahead of you saved Pipi from the grasp of Aslan, he is the loyal lieutenant of Apostle Luke. They thwarted the plans of Aslan who infiltrated the Red Witch's forest and drove him away. Moreover, according to his reason, he was ordered by Luke to capture me in exchange for Pipi."

"Ordered? This is bad, he is causing more trouble than he shouldn't be."

"Yes. I guess. Luke is aware that I have the capabilities to weaken the barrier that protects Solium Machina."

Understanding about what happened, Arabesque's curiosity about the other adventurers sparks. "How about the heading party of adventurers, what did they say? Are they still here in Central Park?"

"About that... they are going to leave tomorrow morning and head back to Luke's laboratory. They might be in center plaza at the moment. I talked to their leader, he sounds reasonable and level-headed." Kate holds her temple as she tries to recall. "If I remember it right, his name was Kraun, founder of the 'Company of Heroes'."

 _Kraun, huh..._ "That name sounds familiar." The event in Gold Tunnel flashes in her mind. "Ah! I remember him now, I am a former member of his party, a temporary I must say. It was during the incidents of Castaway Cave. He is indeed reasonable and has a strong sense of justice. Wait... So his party has an official name now?"

Amaretto snickered.

"Yes. What about it?" Kate tilts her head at the side. "Nevertheless, those words coming from you about Kraun brings ease in my heart. He told me that he and his party wants to have a dialogue with Luke instead of eliminating him." Kate smiled from the assurance she heard from the girl.

 _Company of Heroes... the name sounds like it was made up by a bunch of children that'll regret their choices in life later on…_ "As expected from that Omniblade, that is something he will say, he will never result to unneeded violence, but still that kind of name..." She shrugs in her mind about that peculiar naming.

They withdrew into a brief moment of silence, possibly to reflect and think of what the future holds.

"Azalea instructed us to go here, she said that someone in Central Park has the ability to break the barrier which is obviously, you."

Kate nodded. "Yes, if you are planning to meet the Apostle, I can prepare the beads that will allow you to pass, I have given those to Kraun's party. Kate stood up and left the sofa, she took something out from her drawer. "There's still spare left for you guys, it will take half a day to fill them up though."

"We don't mind if we can depart tomorrow, how long will it be?"

"My estimation says it will be ready by dawn."

"That's good, this will make things easier."

 _What's this…?_ Amaretto picks the blue macaroon to try it. "Kate's baked goodies are a winner. I want to return here quickly after bringing sense to that geezer."

Kate cheerfully laughs.

"How about this, why don't we eat at Bram's Tavern for dinner? I'll bring Niu, Pai, and Pipi with us. I'm certain they will be happy to see that you have returned."

"If I am going to eat old man Bram's cooking again and meet those sisters at the same time, sure, I'm in."

"Bram's Tavern?" Arabesque tilts his head.

"You went here before and you don't know that place?"

"I didn't have the chance to explore this place last time because I'm in a hurry."

"What a boring guy you are. You will see how extraordinary his menu, just come along." She said, waving her fingers around.

"Alright, fine." He let out an exhalation expressing his consternation.

"It seems that you guys came with an agreement. That's perfect. You can take a rest here, I will inform those girls about the dinner later."

"Kate, do you mind if I use your shower? My skin feels icky and disgusting already."

He raised his left hand. "Me too Miss Kate, I want to take a bath too."

"Not at all, you can use it as much as you want. Now, if you will excuse me."

Kate stopped upon remembering something pertaining to shower. She inched her hand away from the doorknob and turn around towards to the direction of her visitors wolfing down her treats. "I almost forgot, the towels are in that cabinet, pick whatever you like. I'll be back soon."

Amaretto is too busy indulging herself in sweet delights; she gave a thumbs up as a respond.

* * *

Later that evening.

The three were sitting in a cheap tavern located in the corner of the market district of Central Park. The tavern's lamps ablaze bright, and the tobaccos and sizzling meat produced enough smoke to hinder a person's vision. The place is the exact opposite definition of elegance, but the food itself is too good that it will make you forget the shabby and crowded environment.

"You've grown a little missy, I am overjoyed to see you again!" Said by a burly middle age Pandemonian man, combing his gray hair at the counter.

"And you are still annoying, old man Bram."

"You get prettier when you are angry, how adorable. On the bright side, I can feel that you've matured a lot but not in physical avenue." A fork darted straight at the owner of the tavern but he skillfully avoided it, instead it pierces the wooden wall. The culprit of the weaponized utensil came from the enraged Overmind.

Arabesque and Kate left in daze due to her sudden outburst.

"Worry not, someday you will grow up as a well endowed woman like Kate." Bram winks and heartily laugh; he returns to the kitchen to prepare more food.

The bell in the door of the tavern rings as it open. Three female customers enter. They seem to be looking for someone.

"Now, where are they, oh? I found them! Hey!" A shouting blue haired girl wearing darkened attire waves at them, behind her is a seemingly timid girl who is tugging her clothes, her pink hair is sticking out as she hide her face using the snowman doll.

"Come on, Pai. This is not the right time to be shy. Don't you want to see Amaretto?" It was Pipi who is adjusting her black hair band; she's fixing her light-brown fluffy hair before going to the table.

Amaretto pulled her seat backwards and left the table to greet them. Niu the eldest sister embraces her. "We missed you so much, welcome back Ama." Still hiding behind her, Pai is looking at Amaretto. Not expecting it, her head was petted by the Overmind. "Hello Pai, I'm home." The youngest sister blushes and muttered "... unh, w-welcome..."

Pipi was giggling mischievously next to Pai.

 _She must having weird thoughts_. "Why are you giggling there like a maniac Pipi? You must be thinking something unpleasant."

"That's harsh, you haven't changed at all Ama, and it's just that, I didn't anticipate that you will return together with a boy."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Arabesque is just my travelling companion. That's all." Knowing that they aren't in that sort of relationship, Pipi's leer widens.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Anyway welcome home sis." Despite her teasing, she hugs the Overmind as well.

She returns to the table together with the three sisters who occupies the vacant chairs.

"This is Arabesque, we are in the same guild before and parted ways afterwards. We were reunited on the way going here back to Pandemonium."

"Hello there, I'm Arabesque, an Eternal, I'm pleased to meet you all." He bowed and grins at them.

"Well met, I'm Niu, a Battle Mage, this timid girl in my right is Pai, the youngest sister, although she's like that, she is a good girl so please bear with her."

Pipi quickly grabs Arabesque hand and shakes it. "Hi, I'm Pipi, a Summoner under the tutelage of Kate, my favorite spell is base on water element, and I love getting caught in the rain while runni–" Her audacious introduction abruptly ended by Niu, her head was chopped by the eldest sister and warns to control herself.

 _She's too aggressive whenever seeing a boy in her strike zone_. "You lack self control Pipi that is so unlady-like."

She let go of Arabesque hands and apologizes, in return he gave off an embarrassed smile.

Bram came out of the kitchen holding wooden trays in both hands; he put down the trays in the table. A huge plate of piled up steaks drenched in a brown sizzling sauce, the pervasive quality of its smell can make someone lose their mind instantly. There's also a mushroom soup that goes with it, various vegetables are added that glistens jewel-like in a golden sea. He smacks the back of the unsuspecting Eternal and says. "I see you are a newcomer in my tavern. There's a rule here that you should never hold back, enjoy the meal kiddo." He then again, left in his usual laughter.

Kate clears her throat and claps to prompt them about the meal. "Okay, everyone. The food is here let's start eating."

"You guys are going to meet Apostle Luke too, right?" Niu slices a chunk of steak and stuffed it in her mouth.

Arabesque drinks a quite amount of soup and answers."Yes, we need to talk to him and make him understand that messing with people especially from another world will rain him enemies."

"We know Apostle Luke just want Pandemonium to prosper and to return to its prestige. It's saddening that his methods are detestable for the people in Arad." Kate owes the Apostle something great, Luke gave her the power of light so she can further nurture and expand the lush forest of Central Park. The sneering danger that approaches Luke puts her in discomfort.

"Even with his misgivings, we won't allow someone to take him down." Arabesque turned his fork around and stuffed the piece of steak still stuck onto the prongs into his mouth. The overflowing sauce and bitter burn marks on the surface combined to produce a truly otherworldly taste. Turning around, he yelled to the counter, "This is fantastic, old man! One more plate please!"

Bram smirked as if he expected an encore from his fans. His hands form an 'OK' sign gesture affirming that his order will be ready soon.

"As for me, I have faith in those so called heroes. Their leader is too damn honest and front, he believes in chances and diplomatic ways. The only time it didn't work is when they faced Plague Apostle Delezie and Flame Eater Apostle Anton. Because both didn't consider the room for discussion and they already brought disaster to Arad and Empyrean."

The Overmind who declared this statement resigns into a momentary stillness, perhaps to emphasize her point to the people in the table, or perhaps to take a breather from all the events regarding the apostles that happened.

"Moreover, there's still some people who wants to kill Luke, this is why we are here. I hope that those heroes are aware of that fact."

"So it all makes sense now, you are working in the shadow to patch up that loopholes." Niu got the gist of everything, after listening to her.

"You can say that or rather we are just backup forces, speaking of loophole, I already suspected a few notable individuals who have ulterior motive among the major groups who went here." She shakes her head in dismay about the uncertainty of those suspicious personalities. Amaretto can only brand them as potential threat but she can't do anything about it without authentic and reliable evidence.

In order to lighten up the mood, she decides to criticize Pipi for being abducted by Luke's lackey, Amaretto knew that the girl has no rebuttal for that mistake.

"Anyways, I heard you got kidnapped by Aslan and your ass got save by the Company of Heroes." Amaretto pointed her fork straight ahead, at Pipi sitting across the table.

 _Shit…!_ She spat the water she was drinking upon hearing her question. "H-How did you know that Ama?"

"Kate told me, how you can let yourself be a hostage of that creepy man. Stop giving them headaches already."

"Indeed. You should be more vigilant in times like this, what if those adventurers didn't come to help you?" Niu added.

"... It can't be helped you know, he took me off guard, and besides I already have an earful from Niu." Unable to defend herself from those blunder. Pipi retorted a guilty chortle.

Pai who didn't partake to the conversation, mumbles a word out of the blue to the girl in hot seat in a monotonous manner.

"...Reasons..."

"Not you too Pai!"

Everyone laughs at Pai's riposte to the flustered Pipi, her eyes becomes teary from the chagrin instigated by Amaretto who is simpering in front of her. Kate desperately tried to console her. Arabesque takes side with the beaten girl and reproaches Amaretto for bullying Pipi.

The supper ends up appeasing their bellies with Brams topnotch cooking. They exited his tavern satisfied by the food and their reunion. They stand at the plaza street, before they part ways.

"When this is all over, will you return here?" Niu worriedly asks.

"I will try. There's so many thing to attend first but rest assured that I will be back after these."

"I'm relieved to hear that, always remember, this is your home. Come back to us so you can try Pai's baking. Her Chiffon Cake is delicious."

She rubs her chin. "Eh? Now, I'm intrigued. That's more reason to wrap things up." Pai's face reddens and tries to cover it with her doll again.

"Umm, Arabesque if you have time, please visit us again, there's a cafe here that I want to show you." Pipi said it, poking her fingers together as she averts her gaze at the boy. A bold attitude mixed with irony.

"I would love to, unfortunately, like she said, there's some pressing tasks we need to address. I'll be more than happy to visit you though, I also want to eat again at Bram's Tavern."

In unison, Niu and Amaretto brandish their elbows and hit the stomach of the flirting pair. Eventually, they writhe in agony. Kate watching them, amused at their friendly banter. Fun times passed, and before long, Amaretto and Niu's group returned to their respective place.

Later, Kate and Amaretto had a little chat before going to sleep. Arabesque is already out of commission and sleeps like a log at the next room

"If you didn't know, we repurposed the underground railway system, it's now called 'Bloody Lane'. The engineers and tinkers who reside here repaired the derelict train. It's operational again."

"That's news to me, can we use it to go back in Metro Center?"

"By all means, yes, I've made a deal with the leader of the Roccas who governs the station at Metro Center subway. Fear embedded them when Kraun's Company of Heroes beat them up for causing amok below. They will be the first who will ride it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is the day huh... I see that they will depart early before us."

Kate stands up and reaches a rolled parcel from the cabinet made of timber. "Here, take this. It was from Von the tracker of Adventurer's Guild. This is the updated map of Luke's laboratory. He said that Azalea requested him to give it to you if ever you come here. He entrusted this to me."

 _Awesome... there's an indication of where exactly we must go._ "Sweet, this is really intricate, he even pointed out the shortest possible way to reach Solium Machina. Thank you Kate."

"With that, the preparation is nearly complete; we just need to wait for the light beads to fill up. I will leave the rest to you and Arabesque."

Kate walks out of the guest room and when she is about to close the door, Amaretto chime in.

"We will do our best Kate."

"I know, sweet dreams dear." The sides of her mouth turns up in relish, it was a sight of a mother bidding a good night to her daughter. Amaretto turns off the gas lamp and tucks herself in the soft silky blanket.

 _She really became more dependable_ , these thoughts linger in her mind, walking away quietly.

The night sinks deeper, the dawn of the day that will decide the fate of Apostle Luke draws nearer.


	6. Chapter 6 - To the Terminus

**Chapter 6 - To the Terminus**

Their sojourn at Kate's abode ended late morning. After finishing their preparations such as eating breakfast, nice shower and double checking the items they need, they headed towards to the reconstructed subway station beneath Central Park.

80 feet below street level of Central Park – Bloody Lane Southwest corner.

Amaretto expected a ruined subterranean envelop by darkness, but she was mistaken. Light from the bulbs installed in every corner of the subway shines brightly. The power are generated by electricity, it says that the generator was given by Apostle Luke to them as gift. There are also a sizeable number of people moving around, mostly wearing worker's uniform or some sort. They pass them by as they head towards to the 57th Station, another part of her expectations were shattered.

"I admit, the mental image I've concocted in my mind before going here is very different to what I am seeing right now. I thought that this place is desolated and horrible squirming creatures will gobble you the moment a person enters."

Kate softly chuckles at her bewildered reaction about the subway. "That can't be help dear, by the time the discovery of this tunnel was announce to the public, able-bodied engineers, technicians, and tinkers who shares a common interest scrambles here. There are also a quite number of volunteers who wants to restore this place from the faction of Rocca in Metro Center."

Arabesque critically observes the place, he was amazed by the fast restoration of the underground structure, that belongs to the great civilization of Terra. "You were saying that, these people are willingly to work without a reward, so they can expand its network and length of operations?"

"That's correct, if you will ask each one them, they will just give you a same answer. Which are, they want to contribute to the recovery of Pandemonium." They arrive at the dividing passageway, Kate stops for a bit and elucidated further. She points her finger at the left side of the passage. The noise of the drills and machinery resounds from that direction.

"In addition, not only the people from Central Park and Metro Center who will benefit here but everyone in this land. You see, that path leads to the collapsed tunnels and there are people who are clearing it up as we speak."

Amaretto and Arabesque gave a small nod of understanding her lectures. The small tour in Bloody Lane by Kate lasted fifteen minutes; they learned that not everyone in Pandemonium is selfish who only thinks about their own survival. There are still people who have morals that wishes the world to prosper again.

Upon reaching down the 57th station from the stairs, they spotted a Half-breed who appeared to be mentally solving an equation. His left hand was on his back, while his right fingers were moving haphazardly and waving calculatingly across the air. The man was a beast person with fox-like features, probably a Rocca. He wore a suit and exudes an uptight aura.

Smell of oil and rusty metal whiffs in nook and cranny combined with the steam engulfing the area. It gives off a bustling industrial ambiance. They also saw the obsidian train stationed at the side row, seems to be that it's under maintenance due to the number of workers attending to it.

Kate approaches the preoccupied Half-breed and tilts her head at the side. "Um, excuse me Dietrich." His ears twitches, it's a sign that he notice the voice behind him. He turns around to greet the person who called him.

"Fancy seeing you, Madam Kate, how can I be of service?"

"I would like to know if the train is going to depart soon."

"Why yes, the initial trial run rode by Mister Kraun and his Company of Heroes didn't show a problem. We are only giving it minor adjustments and refitting, we won't allow a room for glitches." His tone tinges of pride.

"That's good to hear, I also want to introduce to you these youngsters. Her name is Amaretto and that boy is Arabesque, both are seasoned adventurers who traveled Arad."

"My, what an exquisite guests we have. I am Dietrich, an engine driver and railroad engineer. Though, I too, handle the head of operations as well." He bows in an eloquent manner, his disposition is so noble-like. "It's my pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you too." Arabesque replied a friendly grin.

Worried about what kind of response she will reciprocate, she gave an awkward smile. "Sounds like a lot of work for you... In any case, our destination will be here." She brought up the rolled parcel, it was the map given by Von the Tracker. She handed it to Dietrich. "The 'X' mark indicates of where exactly we must go."

He mumbles a series words as he examines the information in the map, his right brow raises afterward. "This is an easy feat, the distance isn't far from Franconia–Springfield, it is where the Company of Heroes left. We only need to take a different route and track at that point." Dietrich returns the map to Amaretto and gaze back at the obsidian train. The dapper fox man raises his chin and clap.

Dietrich forms a shouting hand to amplify his voice and yells at the Flameskin worker at the top of the train. "Morris! Is Gliath ready to embark!?"

 _Gliath? They gave this train a name?_ Amaretto scrutinizes the train after knowing its name from Dietrich.

Morris' attention affixes at the yelling fox man below, he removes his goggles then raise up a thumb.

"Magnificent. Now then, Madam Kate, Miss Amaretto and Mister Arabesque, this way on board please." Amaretto and Arabesque follows the leading fox man but Kate halted.

"I forgot to tell you that I won't be joining, I just accompanied them here. I'll leave them in your care, Dietrich."

"Understood. I will ensure their safety Madam." Dietrich bows again, acknowledging her request; he went to the engine cab to rev up Gliath.

The two who already step inside of the passenger car took their respective seats near the window. It's a convenient position to look outside the station where Kate stands.

Kate steps a few meters closer to the passenger car. "I wish the well being of you both, please don't be too reckless and return home safely."

"No need to be a worry wart, Kate. We know what to do with Luke." The Overmind who had been puffing her chest out proudly.

"She's right, I'll be rushing back to your house to eat again those otherworldly macaroons." Arabesque who seems to be drooling subtly.

Kate covers her mouth in attempt to suppress her giggle. She's relieved that they have the confidence to face the ordeal head on. "Alright! I'll make it tastier and special. I will let you eat till you drop."

Gliath's engine produces an astounding roar, like an animal that wakes up from its slumber. The black smoke coming from its locomotive exhaust becomes thicker. The train workers whose doing maintenance to its body lodges off, they returned to their own quarters, some watches and wait for the train to leave at the other side. Dietrich pulls down the air whistle to signify its departure.

"Stand well back from the platform edge. Gliath is about to depart the 57th station. Please do not leave your luggage unattended on the station. Luggage left unattended may be removed without warning or destroyed or damaged by the security services. Thank you for your cooperation." The fox man shouts out to the voice transmission pipes, despite that their passengers are only two adventurers. Perhaps, he is doing it as a practice for the future publication usage of Bloody Lane. The train began to move, slowly accelerating away from the station.

The distance between the train and Kate increases by each passing seconds. Kate not averting her eyes, she set them off with an honest smile and waves at the leaving train.

Amaretto took a deep breath and exhales. She picks out something from her purple jacket's pocket. A translucent bead glitters in her palm like a star in the sky. "There's only one thing left to do."

"... Yeah." Unlike his usual joyous temperament earlier, Arabesque's expression turns stern and seriously gazes at the window.

Gliath's components are in all good condition to go wherever it desires, it gained an ample speed, fast enough to reach their destination. They still have time to plan things and expect the worst.

The gravity of the situation hasn't sunken yet in their shoulders.

* * *

Forty one minutes of traversing across the underground railways that connects Central park and Metro Center. Their drop off point draws closer. Farragut North, above of it is where the Castle of the Dead built. Most probably this is where they stop.

Gliath slowly decelerates bit by bit to reorient itself to the next station.

"Attention please. The train is now approaching Farragut North. This is a security announcement. Passengers are reminded not to leave luggage or belongings unattended, as they may be removed or destroyed without notice, by the security services." Amaretto and Arabesque hears the announcement from the transmission pipes protruding in the ceiling. They stick out their heads outside the window to see the closing station.

Dietrich wrest the lever to activate the breaks of the train. It fully suspended right after it pass half of the station. He grabs a lamp and ignited it; he went out from the engine cab and dashes to the passenger car, he opens the door for the two. Seeing the fox man waiting outside, Arabesque and Amaretto left their seats and moves to the exit. Dietrich extends his hands to escort Amaretto going down from the folding stairs of the car.

He clears his throat and says. "Miss Amaretto, Mister Arabesque. Welcome to Farragut North station. This is the place marked in the map you showed to me."

"I see, this looks darker than the previous station." She looks around and narrows her eyes at the gloomy darkness.

"That's because this station is abandoned or rather nobody uses it. I'm still unfamiliar to this subway, exercise caution when treading this part"

"We thank you for bringing us here unimpeded, I enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to ride it again."

"Your interest in using Gliath is noted and appreciated, however." The positive remarks of Arabesque brings a satisfied smug in his face.

The fox man brings out a silver pocket watch to check the time; he slid it down back inside of his vest."Without further ado, I shall take my leave now. Whatever your business here, I pray for your success." Amaretto returned his bow with a nod of thanks. The courteous Dietrich headed back to the engine cab and starts up the train once again for another departure.

Before long, the train left the station. Amaretto already advances to the long stairway going up, behind him is Arabesque who stays vigilant. They trek the treacherous path that deprives of sufficient light.

"This is way damn too dim. I can barely see anything here."

 _Oh, well..._ "Come forth – Florae!" Particles of light gathers and condensate in the air, it transforms into a glowing white snake with a pair of wings.

 _You should have done that earlier._ "So, you are capable of doing that too." Arabesque said.

"Florae, can you adjust the illumination a wee higher?" The conjured creature of light blinks its eyes and began to radiate more. "This is enough. Good work."

"Amaretto, kindly show me the map please." She spread the map on the ground as per his request.

Let's see. "According to Von's findings. There's should be a hole nearby after we climb that stairs, then we go down and look for a long hallway. At the end of it we take the right corridor and walk until we see the hidden entrance to Altar of Light."

"..."

He is being specific about the directions on the map. Unfortunately, she is having difficulty digesting that information. Arabesque sees her spacing out. "Wait... Are you even paying attention?"

"...O-Of course... I'll follow you, just lead the way."

He let out a small sigh of disbelief.

They walked the desolated underground facility and cross its tricky tunnels. With Florae hovering to lighten up the path, their vision is no longer obstructed. Along their way, they've saw multitudes of unusual architectures and broken escalators that stop being functional long time ago. There's also murals etched in the spacious corners, some of its parts are ripped and luster colors waned. The disruptive dust and weathered constitution of the place didn't allow them to enjoy the vestiges of the past. What's more is that, eerie symbols and writings are also present.

 ** _The inhabitants of Terra evolved too much. They sought the power of god and paid for it._**

 ** _The existence of Apostles is a sin. Their creation was the first and greatest mistake of Terrans._**

 ** _Terrans! Why did you create those abominations!?_**

 ** _The fragments of god. The forbidden fruit that poisoned and perverted Terra to its demise._**

Arabesque glanced at the writings some more as they pass through.

 ** _Look at what your curiosity has brought upon this world! Witness the tragedy befalls!_**

 ** _Curse you to hell Terrans!_**

Wails of resentment and regret inscribed in sloppy handwriting across the walls.

"These looks foreboding."

"The Book of Genesis says that: The Twelve Apostles were created by the people of Terra, those Apostles waged war against the god called Carloso. The battle driven him into the corner and destroyed Terra in the process. The Apostles all spread out through the universe trying to find a new home to occupy. The god – Carloso, divides himself and makes it manifest in various forms across the worlds so that nobody could recognize him." Amaretto casually explains the relevance of it to him, while still looking at the ominous writings.

Amazed by the sudden dump of information, he can't help but to ask her. "Where did you learned all of that!?"

She turns her head at Arabesque who is walking alongside."I've read it from the archives of Grim Seekers. Everything about Terra and the Apostles can be found there."

"I see... "

* * *

They reached a dead end. The first thing they noticed are the cracks in the wall, rays of light seeps out from the other side. Next, they saw some parts of the wall that are made of steel, or, more specifically it appears to be off-putting due to its out of place description.

"Florae that's enough, you can take a rest now." Florae receive her command and vanish from their sight.

Arabesque inspects it closer. He tries to knock the cracked wall and peeks in its crevices."My money is on this. So, what we will do now?"

"A simple solution for a simple problem." The Overmind steps back a few distances then she summons her Wizard Staff; it materializes in her hands. Without a warning, she hastily cast a fire spell. "Flame Pillar!"

 _Fuck! There she goes again._ "Wait! Stop!"

The floor where Arabesque stand, molten and in a few seconds it erupted. Luckily, his danger perception never fails him and dodged the fiery blaze by sprinting away. It had been by a hair's breadth.

"Are you trying to kill me again!? That's closer than the last time you used a spell! What's wrong with you? Well, there's always something wrong with you." He groans and furiously berates her. He wanted to turn the Overmind into a sculpture of ice for the rest of eternity

"What? It worked nicely and besides you are fine." She struts towards to the blasted wall, not paying heed to the protesting Eternal.

"Fine my ass, you almost turn me into a charcoal there. Re-evaluate yourself correctly now. You might kill a person by accident in the future."

Unable to ignore his nagging, she turns around and raises her hands."Yes dad, I will reflect on my actions. Please forgive me." Amaretto said with uninterested face.

The rage he garnered from her unthinkable actions and sarcastic way of apologizing makes his body trembles. Amaretto is still looking at him the same way, he place a shaking hand in his face out of annoyance. Minutes passed, Arabesque let her get away again. He realizes that they can't afford to waste time in drivel.

The wall that blocks their path is no more, what left is a huge gaping hole with melted metal in its edges. Her Flame Pillar heralds a new pathway. They entered the newly discovered area and carefully surveys. Compared to the darkness they traveled earlier, the whole place is brimming in golden light. Despite of that brilliance, the oozing abhorrent presence of the Black Nightmare are prevalent.

As they explore further, the glass capsule sticking out in the ceiling caught their attention. The tube and cords that are connected to each glowing capsule of light is leading towards to a certain direction. For some strange reason, the place lacks guard or soldiers as if nobody resides there. These factors made the two suspicious.

 _It's awful quiet here._ "Aside from the nauseating Black Nightmare, why is it that nobody is welcoming us? Where is the anticipated army of enemies?" That confusion shattered the last remaining drops of expectation she had. She is proven wrong for the last time.

"I believe perchance that their forces are funneled to the Company of Heroes, if that is the case then it's good for us." He turns his head above and watches the moving light from the tubes that is heading somewhere.

"I don't know where they are now but that wishful thinking is nice, I really hope you are correct. I'd rather finish this with less trouble." Amaretto yawns and stretches her arms. She pulls out the map and skims it.

They stop at the front of a steel door that has a futuristic design. There's no handle or doorknob to open it, they are baffled how they can get through. Although clueless, Arabesque steps in nearer the door and at that moment, the upper and lower half of the door retracted up and down. "Is that it?..." He murmured.

Going in deeper, the place grows emptier and silent. The loosen security and the sickening Black Nightmare diluting the air made them uncomfortable but relieve due to the absence of enemies. It's an ironic mixture of feelings.

 _What kind of stronghold is this? I never knew Luke is too lax._ Arabesque thought.

"We need to pass this corridor here and there, after that, at the left side is the entrance to Solium Machina." Amaretto points her fingers afar to the massive hallway. The two proceeds accordingly. At the not so far distant, the numerous tubes that is transporting light converges above the gigantic door.

"I can't believe we are almost there. We need to thank Kraun's party later for confronting his soldiers for us."

"When everything is settled, Luke owes us a grand banquet."

"Rather than a banquet, a funeral is more befitting to you, filthy outsiders!"

A voice, presumably a female interrupted their conversation. They can't pinpoint of where does it come from but one thing is for sure, they aren't alone anymore. Those words aren't the type of welcoming a guest, it's no more than a blunt threat. The two change into a defensive stance for the looming danger.

"Amaretto! Above you!" He shouted.

Amaretto and Arabesque caught a glimpse of a descending metallic fist with an exaggerated size. She and the Eternal didn't squander any seconds and immediately use their own abilities to avoid the incoming attack. Arabesque kicks the ground with great amount of strength to leap away, while Amaretto cast Phase Shift to instantaneously transfer herself to a safe spot. The attack crushed and explodes the floor, creating a small crater and ground smoke. In the epicenter, they saw a humanoid silhouette covered in fleeting smoke. The traces of the smoke and dust disperse, it reveals a figure of a woman standing in the middle.

 _Tch. I missed._ "Not bad."

What appears before them is a young woman dressed in a black Gothic Lolita clothing, her long mocha hair stylized with twin-tails; decorated by a pair of scarlet ribbons in each. She wears an eye-patch over her left eye. One of her eye catching characteristic is the oversized gauntlets equip in both of her arms.

Another person descends from above, this time, a boy that has feature of a skinny androgynous male wearing the same attire like the eye patched girl, he fix the ruffles of his shaggy violet hair.

"You should stop damaging our father's property. He will frown upon your brutishness, Kalbarri." Spoken in a calm tone, he chided Kalbarri from her brash actions.

"Nah, that's fine Golgotha. It will be disregarded once we disposed these unruly intruders. My woman's intuition is always right, to think someone knows the back door of Solium Machina. It's a good thing that we suggested father to let us guard Altar of Light. In other words, you must praise me instead."

She haughtily laughs for claiming that her decisions prevailed correct. Golgotha lost interest to their current topic, he look at Kalbarri with a tired face. Her laugh stops and glares at the intruders, specifically at Amaretto who is reciprocating the same look.

"I'll crush your bone and tear you into pieces, little girl!" Kalbarri exclaimed these words at their unwelcome visitors with full of contempt and arrogance.

A vein appeared on Amaretto's forehead.

"You are free to try, though I'll make sure that you will grovel in the floor later." A wide sinister smile and killing intent was her retort.


	7. Chapter 7 - Seated with Liquor

**Chapter 7 - Seated with Liquor**

In a long massive hallway that leads to the location of Solium Machina, where Apostle Luke is taking refuge. The tension grows stronger as the two opposing individuals stare at each other. Kalbarri and Amaretto fiercely exchange sharp glances; not moving an inch. Golgotha who is standing behind Kalbarri steps in.

"Intruders, why did you come here? Do you wish to eliminate our father, Luke?" He asked.

Behind Amaretto, the Eternal steps forward as well to answer his question.

"Will you believe if I tell you that we just want to talk to him? The other group who isn't here wants to do the same thing."

"... Is that true?"

"Yes. If we really want to kill the Apostle, we would be causing rampage right from the start going here."

"Fair enough."

 _Hmm?_ A sound of beeping noise comes from the right gauntlet of Golgotha. He opens his palm and a holographic screen appears above. In that screen, a hologram of a masked man manifest.

"This is Moonlight Walker Yashin from Altar of Darkness. Buffon is destroyed, Anubis and Snader has fallen. Veara is currently fighting a group of adventurers as we speak. I'll provide him assistance after delivering this report."

"Understood. We got our hands full here too. Report to me later after you've taken care those adventurers." Yashin nodded and the holographic communication ends.

Kalbarri has taken notice of him talking to the holographic transmission."So, what did Yashin said?"

"The adventurers already breached the inner sanctum of Altar of Darkness. Only Veara and Yashin left to defend the place."

"In that case we should finish off these guys quickly and help them – Wait a second! Why are you listening to these ruffians? It's obvious that they are deceiving us. No matter what, we can't allow them to pass through. Father told us so."

"A morbid curiosity perhaps? I have no plans of letting them get away either way."

 _We can't resolve this peacefully can't we?_

"Arabesque be on your guard, I can sense his bloodlust. It's prickling my skin."

He swallowed his spit and sharpens his senses.

"Enough of this inane chatter. Let me crush you already!"

The one who drew the first strike is the ill-tempered woman who dashes forward to Amaretto and Arabesque. Unlike before, this time, they can see clearly their aggressor, they avoided her attack with less problem. However, Golgotha is nowhere in sight, this caught the attention of Arabesque as he leaps in midair.

 _Where did that guy go?_

"Being distracted by your thoughts during battle is not a good idea." Arabesque heard a voice, but before he can turn around, a powerful force struck his back, Arabesque was sent flying. Then he rolled down towards the end of the corridor walls. It was Golgotha who instantly creep behind and caught him unsuspected.

 _Shit. That stings_. Arabesque gnashes in agony after receiving the surprise attack. He stood with staggering feet, staring at the slowly approaching Golgotha. He wipes the trails of blood in the corner of his lips

"I haven't started yet and you look horrible already." Golgotha said with a neutral face.

"I admit that I was careless. Don't worry, I won't let that happen again." Ice starts to envelop his left hand forming a shape of a bow. He readied himself.

Meanwhile, Amaretto casts Mana Shield to bolster her overall defense. She knew that their enemies are not to be trifle with. She runs around firing Void and Lantern Firebomb simultaneously at Kalbarri who is closing the distance between the Overmind. Kalbarri blocks the coming projectile from Amaretto using her oversize metallic gauntlets. Right after that, she jumps to prepare another attack. Her gauntlets slugged the floor creating a shockwave around her. Amaretto, who evaded it, trembles from the shaking ground. It disoriented her movements because of the shockwave. Overwhelmed, she fails to see Kalbarri who is already inch close to her.

 _I won't let you!_ "Ice Walls!" Pillars of ice erupted only to block her gauntlet's fist. The wall of ice was sturdy to save Amaretto from being pounded. She took this chance to counterattack, Amaretto uses Kalbarri's large gauntlet that is stuck in the Ice Wall as a platform and kicks her in the face. Kalbarri was pushed backward due to the Overmind's attack.

"You are a quite a show aren't you, little girl?" She spat a blood.

"The same goes to you fat hands."

Arabesque releases a volley of frozen arrows in fast succession aimed at Golgotha. All those arrows were merely deflected by his gauntlets. He uses his right gauntlet to protect himself, it's huge enough to repel the relentless assaults of the Eternal, his left seems to be radiating a black pulse of light. Unknown to Arabesque, Golgotha is preparing another type of attack up his sleeve. Prodigious spiraling black wave released from his left gauntlet that rapidly flashes before Arabesque. Thanks to the surmountable distance, it's gives him an ample time to dodge. Although he avoided it, the force of the attack was too strong that it grazes him a bit.

He landed and gain footing near where Amaretto stands.

"How is it in your end?" Arabesque asked.

"Manageable but that fatty hand irks me."

Golgotha glided to the side of Kalbarri who is smirking.

"You seem to be having fun."

"Maybe because it's been ages that I was entertained like this. Using father's disposable robots as a punching bag doesn't amuse me and Argos doesn't last ten minutes when I spar with him."

 _What a battle junkie._ He paused and set his gaze at their enemies. "I think it's time for us to stop measuring each other's capabilities. I know you people are holding back." Then he lift his massive gauntlet hands and point at them. "Starting from now, we won't spare you quarters. I'll do everything to annihilate you."

That apprise made Arabesque and Amaretto became more wary. Exhalation expressing tiredness came from the Overmind.

"So it comes to this, huh?" Her Wizard Staff materializes in thin air and grabs it. She begins to chant an incomprehensible hymn, then. "In thou harmony shalt know chaos. Come! Transcendence Rune!"

Above her, four symbolic runes emerge and slowly float down. Each rune represents each existing elements: Fire, Water, Light, and Shadow. The elemental runes prance and swirl around her. Arabesque figured out that the Overmind isn't messing around anymore.

"I should stop slacking too." In his take, an azure glittering light surrounds his body and encases the Eternal. "Resonance!" He buffed himself to increase the potency of his ice spells and vitality. In addition, the ice that is forming in his right hand turned into a long sleek icy blade that can cut into someone's flesh in ease.

"I see that you people are taking this to the climax." Golgotha witnesses the sudden changes of the two.

Kalbarri is pleased seeing them being more inclined to the situation."Before we pulverize you. Allow me to educate you mongrels first about us."

"Nobody ask for that."

Ignoring Amaretto, she continued.

"Every 1000 years in Heblon, an expected heir who will rule over should appear during those times. To be an accepted heir, one must possess the characteristics of having three eyes, and four arms. Obviously, our father, Apostle Luke is depicted exactly like that."

 _Why am I listening to this...?_

"Now, in the event of finding a successor next to him, we are created for that sole purpose. You wonder why our appearance doesn't fit to that category?" She uses the right thumb of her huge gauntlet to lift her eye patch. It reveals a hollow eye socket "We just need to improvise a bit; I voluntarily blinded my right eye for that reason. As for the arms stuff, if you add Golgy's arm and mine which is emphasized by these gauntlets, you will get four in total. Moreover, a heir of Heblon is prominent in controlling the power of light and darkness. You can take a good guess by just looking at us and discern who uses light and dark."

Golgotha's brows furrowed. "Please refrain from calling me that."

"You are nuts, I tell you." Arabesque commented from the absurdity of her conviction.

"Say what you want but we will do everything for the sake of our father and Heblon. And with that, class is over. It's time for you to go home crawling."

"Kalbarri, we will set our gauntlets into maximum output. Once it reaches one hundred percent, the gauge will blink red, I will position myself in the opposite side and we will use that move."

She nods in agreement, their gauntlets shines brightly, well, not much for Golgotha because instead of golden light, it glows in an aberrant ominous black color.

"We must hurry up and head to Luke before something bad happens to him." Amaretto tightly grips her Wizard Staff.

"I know. Setting that aside here they come!"

The movements of the twins drastically became faster than earlier. Arabesque sprinted to confront Golgotha, their eyes met, collide and exchange blows. Golgotha parries every time Arabesque attempts to strike him down with his ice blade. The Eternal evades the barrage of punches of Golgotha, the two is keeping up their paces. The sound of clashing weapons resounds in the entrance hall of Solium Machina that turned into a battlefield moments ago.

A violent sound of explosion thunders not far from them. That was the doing of the Overmind, indiscriminately casting her Halloween Buster at Kalbarri. In accordance, she also cast the Void repeatedly. It's possible now because of the runes that she summoned; it reduces the recasting time of the spells she used.

With the enhance movements and strength, she punches away the flaming fireballs falling from above and dodge the darting balls of darkness at the same time. However, those augmentation taxes her body to some point.

"This is not enough! I need more!" Her gauntlet shines erratically. In that seconds she left the spot where she defends herself from the spells of Amaretto and reached her range. Once again they close distance. Amaretto blocks her punch with Wizard Staff, and swings it to drive her away.

"You are annoying! I won't allow you to get near me agai–" To her surprise, Amaretto felt that something is pulling down her feet. When she looks down to see the cause, she saw a pool of black shadowy floor. It renders her to move or run. Kalbarri smirks again.

"Nice assist Golgy. He finally uses his Dark Swamp." Kalbarri is not kind to let that opportunity to slip away. Using the advantage provided by her brother, she charges and punches the confused Overmind in full force. Amaretto inadvertently tried to guard it with her slender arms but that alone isn't enough despite reinforcing her body with Mana Shield. Her carelessness prevailed. Amaretto flung to the middle of the hallway, presuming her lungs and some part inside had been injured by the impact. Arabesque also fell victim to the expanding circular field of darkness created by Golgotha. Unable to help his companion, he yelled her name in anguish.

"It's futile. Resign yourself." Golgotha said coldly.

"I refuse!" Their situation worsens but his tenacity didn't wane. The floor that is dominated by squirming darkness freezes. Arabesque concentrates the cold energy from the Abyss. Golgotha saw the approaching icicles and flees from Arabesque's range. He used Over Freeze: Extension, this will immobilize Golgotha if he got caught within its radius. In addition, the Eternal cast Ice Chain and Shard Magnum consecutively. Rolling blade of ice slices and tear the darkness that binded him. Then after that, Arabesque rushes to Amaretto's side to check her status.

The Overmind writhes in intense pain, drop of blood fell from her mouth. Shaking and beaten, Amaretto muster her available strength and uses her Wizard Staff as a support to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Arabesque placed his palm on top of Amaretto's shoulder, only to have it swatted away immediately.

"Of course I am not. I'll make them pay for this." She gritted her teeth and closes her eyes. The Transcendence Rune reappears again and swirls around furiously. They incurred the wrath of the Overmind who decided to unleash one of her devastating spells.

"GATE –" The Wizard Staff's violet orb glows in response to her words. She opens her bloodshot eyes and glares at the twins.

Numerous gigantic pentacles appeared above Golgotha and Kalbarri. As they looked up at it, An invisible pen continued to scatter myriad colors of light about, drawing a complicated seal in the air.

"OPEN!"

The completed pentacles open a portal to somewhere. Wondering of what the portal is about, Kalbarri's eye widen as she saw the raining beams poured down to them. Golgotha jolts away while defending himself against the bombardment. It seems that the pentacle will follow its target no matter what they try to do or how far they can run. More and more pentacles manifest and turn into a portal that shoots elemental beams. The increasing bombardment vitiates Kalbarri's left gauntlet and causes it to malfunction. There are now visible cracks and chipped parts.

"My left is becoming unresponsive, that damn kid." Kalbarri is notified by the blinking red light of the gauge in her right arm, it signals that the charging is full and Golgotha positioned at the other side of the hallway. This prompts her to prepare the move his brother mentioned.

Ten seconds later.

Her magic bombardment abated. The aftermath made a significant damage to the area, burst pipes, craters in the ground, broken glass, charred walls and so on. Arabesque and Amaretto who is still in the middle notice their enemies who positioned themselves at both end.

"I don't know what they are trying to do but I'm sure they are planning something."

Amaretto followed his gaze. "Is that so, I'll face them head on then."

"Unbelievable, your body is in tatters and yet you still have that vigor."

"Is there a problem with that?"

Arabesque laughs at her stubbornness.

"It's okay. I have a plan too. What are we are going to do is simple..." Arabesque reconstructed his ice blade into a form of bow again. He gave Amaretto the instructions and details of his impromptu plan.

On the other hand, Golgotha and Kalbarri perfectly positioned to the opposite ends of the hallway; they finished charging up their aura and were about to initiate their 'special move'. Heaven and Hell, that name was made up none other than by his sister, Kalbarri. By just remembering its name makes Golgotha's facial muscle twitches in cringe. He shrugs off the thought of the bad naming sense and proceeds on doing it.

In unison, they dashed in full speed propelled by the aura exiting from their gauntlets. Crushing Amaretto and Arabesque is their first and last objective.

 _Why aren't they moving or running away? Did they give up?_ Those thoughts came first when Kalbarri see them not moving as if they were petrified, like they already conceded and willing to accept their defeat.

In the next instant, their fists rammed into something. The impact produced a steam with an explosive noise. They are convinced that their attack hit their enemies, or to say that it mincemeat and smashed their skulls. However it's not something or relatively closer to that. What happened is different to their expected scenario. A wall of ice towering appears to be the receiver of their special attack. But this time, it's more bulky and taller.

Before the ice wall retracts down, a figure of a person steps atop and leapt in the air. After it retracted, it reveals that nobody was inside and the caster who is supposed to be there is gone. Golgotha felt off and tells Kalbarri to be cautious.

"Judecca – the Eternal!"Arabesque shouted these words in midair as he falls upside down. His frozen bow transforms into a larger version, it has now strange but majestic intricate designs, as if it grows into a glacial wings. Then he fires a single frosted arrow at his enemy below. Anyhow, even with his unforeseen and precipitous attack. The arrow misses its target and plunges straight down in the floor. Kalbarri chuckles at his blunder.

"What kind of petty joke is this?" Golgotha derides his questionable aiming.

"What was that? Are you trying to be a jester? You can replace Gold Clown as a comic relief if you want."

She continued mocking Arabesque for his mistake, however, that's not the case for him. He soared down and landed. Strangely, he is smiling instead of showing indignation. Standing next to him is Amaretto crossing her arms as she watches the twins insult Arabesque. It looks like she used Phase Shift to escape.

"You ruffians are nothing but a bunch of bleating idiots–" Still in her haughty facade, she didn't stop her mockery until her feet became stiff and cold. Golgotha who disregarded the arrow earlier, now sets his eyes in the transforming lump of ice. He wanted to get away but that's not possible anymore, his feet befall the same fate like his sister.

The arrow that pierced the floor transmogrifies into a crystal of ice. Vehemently grows larger in every seconds; it morphs into an elegant flower bud that is about to bloom. The icy crystalline flower rapidly stretches and reaches the twins; half of their bodies are perforated and frozen. Kalbarri panics and smash the icy shackles encroaching her body, but to no avail, it consumes her right gauntlet preventing her to resist further. Golgotha, an individual that possess a calm demeanor, slowly devolves into something antithetical. He screams and thrashes around. The more he struggles the more apparent the ice spreads. In every attempt to break it, the carved part will regrow into thicker mass of ice.

"Brother – save... me..." Tears gush down from her lightless eye. It was her last words, a cry for help. Judecca freezes Kalbarri's entirety. Her brother is too occupied to care for her or mayhap his survival instincts narrowed his vision and prioritized himself.

His entire body up to his chest now almost covered. Golgotha shrieks.

"NO! I won't accept this! Release me...! Release me! – Agh!"

His incessant movements only accelerated the blooming ever-frozen flower which already took hold of his neck. It keeps climbing up unimpeded.

"Aghh! I can't die here! Father! FA–"

A soft clink signaled his end. Judecca stops expanding and bloomed.

At last, the frosty menace devoured him whole. His gaping mouth and terrified eyes were suspended in despair and powerlessness. The flower of ice or to be precise, the icy prison that caged their enemies was the final outcome.

 _Serves you right_. Amaretto who's observing the unfolding scene of their demise, turns around and face the direction of the gigantic door.

"It's time to leave, we are done here." There's no time for a respite, she quickly runs to the door of Solium Machina not minding exhaustion or her injuries.

"... Right."

Arabesque glanced at their enemies resting in Judecca's cradle one more time before he left the place.

* * *

Mutilated, broken, and unmoving robot soldiers scattered everywhere upon entering the vicinity. These are the remnants of the battle that transpired a while ago. The traces lead to the overarching passage at the furthermost part of the enormous chamber. They trudge the corpse ridden path, as they get nearer to the passage, Amaretto spotted two people standing in front. A woman clad in black, bores unconventional clothing and a young blonde girl wearing aviator-like attire, her notable feature is the big goggles in her head.

"Crying Eyes Apostle Hilder." Amaretto muttered.

Apostle Hilder, also known as The One Who Hides A Brightly Shining Dew On Her Two Faces. She is the Apostle who is determined to put down her fellow Apostles, using adventurers and the people who she deems competent for the job. After the downfall of Apostle Anton, she set her sight at Apostle Luke. Amaretto knows one thing for sure, her appearance in this place signifies that her unscrupulous plans are in motion.

"Oh my, Amaretto and Arabesque are here too. Such coincidence isn't?"

"Enough with your paltry babble, Hilder."

She replied with great animosity to the Apostle. Hilder didn't mind her abrasive attitude and smiled in return. She shifted her glance at the Eternal.

"Remarkable. You've grown splendidly; you even mastered the Abyss I bestowed to you."

"Indeed, I am. I'll do whatever I want with it."

Arabesque ignores her and walks toward to the young girl tinkering her handheld gadget.

"Hey kid, do you know where the group of adventurers went?"

"Don't call me a kid! I have a name! I am Becky, the cutest and strongest homunculus of Luke!" Becky pouted; she looks back at Arabesque.

 _Short fuse, aren't we?_ He scratches the back of his head.

"Okay, Becky. Where did they go?"

"They told me to stay here with lady Apostle. Those people went inside to meet Luke."

"I see. Thank you." He's about to pet Becky's head but dismiss the notion because she's giving off a look telling not to touch her.

Amaretto restrains herself from doing something unnecessary, she took a deep breath and let go.

"Hilder, I want to punch you so bad right now but I'll save it for later, let's move Arabesque."

Arabesque and Amaretto took out the light beads given by Kate. It will allow them to pass the barrier protecting the path. They enter the long passage leading to the heart of Solium Machina, leaving the female Apostle and Becky behind. Hilder watches as they run, only to finally vanish into the distance. When it became that Hilder couldn't see them anymore…

The sides of Hilder's mouth turned up in triumph.

At the same time in the Control Room of Solium Machina.

Various computer panel and monitors installed everywhere; there's a huge monument generator-like object in the middle. The cord or tube that was flowing of light converges in that generator. There are nine people inside; the permeating tension exacerbated. To Luke's point of view, he is outnumbered and cornered; he stands at the high platform in front of the generator.

He removes the drop of sweat in his forehead and gaze down.

"Grit your teeth all you want. I already defied my destiny."

"Believe it or not Luke, these adventurers just want to talk." Kasijas said.

Kasijas the Conqueror – The One Who Covers Steel With Blood. His whimsical personality made him accompany Kraun and his party to overseer their dialogue.

"Your lies will amount to nothing, Kasijas. A Sword Fiend like you only knows to destroy."

"That's right, if I want, I'll cut you down right now but that's not the case today. You only have to listen to these youngsters."

Luke scowled in disbelief.

"Apostle Kasijas is correct. We don't intend to extend this conflict. Please hear us out, we want to settle this peacefully." A young man threw away his weapon and face Apostle Luke, there's an immense conviction and honesty in his words.

"Leader Kraun, that's dangerous." A female member of his party voiced her concern.

"This is fine Cadena, we have to show him our sincerity."

Cadena sighed and disarms herself. The Empyrean woman puts down her revolver, magazines and concealed weapons. The remaining five people in his party followed suit.

"... What's the meaning of this!? This is not what I foresee! Is the prophecy wrong all along?"

Bewilderment and restlessness assailed his mind. He never knew that the adventurers who caused a fuss in his laboratory will be this genuine to their purpose.

"If you aren't my murderers, then who!?"

In that instant,

"Decrepit Apostle, you are truly an altruistic fool."

A baleful sneer reached Luke's ears.

"–Gah!"

Chunk of blood spills out from his mouth. A sword thrust out from behind; impaled the Apostle's stomach. The assailant twists the sword further.

"... You deceived me Kasijas..." Luke's voice was withering away, just like a wave of the sea retreating back from the land. Eventually his vitality disappeared.

Kraun, Kasijas and the rest were taken back by the unexpected development of events.

"Luke!" Kraun screams his name.

Near the archway, Amaretto and Arabesque arrives, unfortunately, they were too late. They saw Luke swimming in his own blood in the floor.

Amaretto fell down to the ground like a crumbling sandcastle.

"Vaughn... he really did it, that brooding bastard! I knew that he's up to something when I saw him appeared in Banquet of Light. If only I followed my suspicions, this... this will not happen." She hammers the floor out of frustration using her small fist. "Hilder, what a sardonic way to set things up. You blasted wench!"

"..." Without giving out any response, Arabesque silently observes.

Vaughn Walshuted is known as one of the four legendary Grand Masters, and is known as the world's greatest Short Sword Master. He has a record of fighting Apostles before. A hero of Arad and someone holds a position in De Los Empire.

"This is why I loathe amateurs. You can't even do a simple job. A waste of space and talent."

"Grand Master Vaughn! What have you've done!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I just did what you guys are supposed to do. You kids have a long way to go. The world you envisioned will not come as long there's an Apostle like this old coot exist." He then kicks the lifeless body of the Apostle and falls down.

Vaughn abruptly leaves after he berated Kraun and the Company of Heroes. Everyone in that room are lost for words, everything they worked so hard went all to naught.

In the end, his prophecy was fulfilled by Vaughn Walshuted. The result brought discord and grief to the citizens of Metro Center. Apostle Luke perished; the news about his death spreads like a wild fire. His death created more chaos than peace. That news angered the splintered faction of Grim Seekers and commenced their motives in action. As for Kraun and his party, they went back to Arad after failing their mission to establish mutual understanding with Luke. The incident devastated them especially their leader. Kraun can't believe how naive he can be, he looked up to Vaughn only to find out the Grand Master's true colors.

One week has passed after the incidents in Castle of the Dead.

Amaretto is sitting alone in a bar located in 12th St. NW of Metro Center. Compared to Bram's Tavern, the bar is neat and sophisticated; its classy interior exudes a calm atmosphere. Despite her looks, she's old enough to drink according to her understanding. Arabesque is not with her, most likely he went somewhere.

A heavy looking wooden door slowly opened, another customer entered the bar. A Pandemonian girl who worn a sky blue ponytail with uneven long wavy locks. She approaches Amaretto and sit next to her.

"Thank the heavens that you are still here."

"... Erica?"

Her ghost pale face hinted that something terrible happened. Amaretto could take a good guess that whatever news she has, it's not pleasant or at least desirable.

"What's wrong Eri?"

"Azalea... Azalea is..." She fails to explain herself properly, the overwhelming sadness surfaced and cries uncontrollably. Amaretto tried to calm her down by patting her back gently. After a few minutes of consoling her troubled emotions, she regain composure and talk.

"The Soryuns and members from the Tower of Despair tried to kill Azalea. She's gravely injured, the adventurers saved her in the nick of time. Roy placed her inside of a recovery vat. And until now, she's still unconscious."

 _Azalea... This is my fault. I didn't take the issue festering the Grim Seekers seriously._ The Overmind grimaced at the horrible news it entails. Amaretto wiggles the ice in her glass and drinks.

"Just right after Luke's death, this happened – good grief..."

There's a point when things become so stressful that she stops caring at all. The series of turbulent episodes put a toll to her psyche that is why, she's leisurely taking a break.

Erica stares at the table in downcast eyes.

"Hey cheer up, why don't you join me for tonight? It's on my tab." Turning around, she yelled at the counter. "Master, one Lillet Blanc for my friend, please."

They spend a quality time together talking multitudes of topic, wasting themselves drinking through the night.

* * *

Somewhere in Metro Center, in an old ruined building. A meeting of two dubious individuals is being held.

"Splendidly eliminated Luke like nothing. As expected from a hero of Arad."

"That niceties charade of yours will not work on me, you lunatic sorceress."

Vaughn sternly responded to Hilder's usual sweet talking.

"Ooh, scary." She giggled and continues her playful manner. Her cajolery isn't budging the Grand Master. "The ring that I gave to you, did it absorb Luke's essence?"

He showed his hand, the ring in his finger faintly glows in crimson.

"Pretty much. Well, what I am about to do doesn't concern you from now on. All of my actions are for her... My wife, Emily. She's waiting for me." Before Vaughn walks away, he halted and half turn his head. "A friendly advice, don't get in my way; I won't hesitate to slice you open." He left as he stares at the ring.

"Not only a skillful knight but a faithful husband. I'm jealous."

Short after, in that same room, a group of men all with the same hooded cloak emerges from the shadows.

"All the preparations are complete. We wait for your command, lady Hilder."

"Kind of advance to the schedule. Nevertheless that shall do it. Come, we will execute the next stage."

The hooded figures and Apostle Hilder melds and vanish in the darkness without a trace.

* * *

"There you are, I thought you returned to Central Park."

Arabesque found Amaretto spacing out in the rooftop of a dilapidated skyscraper. The Overmind is sitting near the edge, enjoying the chilly night breeze. She regressed into melancholy.

"Oh, it's you."

"Say Amaretto, I bet you don't really care about finding the 'answer' you told me before, do you? That's the feeling I'm getting."

He finds himself a seat in a nearby rusted metal water pipe.

"It feels like you have some different goal. And probably, that's something I shouldn't pry into."

She vacantly smiles at the evening horizon.

"I don't know. Perhaps I am just deceiving myself or I don't really need a reason at all. To everything that occurred, that's the conclusion I've got."

"Eh? So, what will you do after this?" Arabesque silently looked at Amaretto, before letting out a sigh.

"I don't have any actual plans, all I know is, someone needs to watch over Hilder's actions otherwise she's going to cause more trouble. Well, that's not my problem anymore. I'm so sick of it."

It is true that she isn't obligated in everything that's about to happen from this point. However she can't still accept the fact that they got outwitted by the deceitful lady Apostle.

"Perhaps I'll just take it easy in Central Park and spend my days lazing around, not giving a single care for the world."

"Man... that's messed up." Arabesque stands up and stretches his stiffed arms. He jumps off the ledge near the rooftop door. "In any case, it seems that we must part ways. It's regrettable to say this but I must go alone."

"I see, where are you heading to?"

"To Union Square. Remember that I have a personal business here in Pandemonium? I'll meet someone there."

Amaretto stood up and yawns. "That's Apostle Cain's turf isn't? Don't do anything that will add you to the missing people in the news."

For the last time, he laughs at her jokingly response. "Farewell friend, let's meet again someday."

Soon, she is left in solitude once more. The myriad stars in the boundless darkened sky of Pandemonium twinkles in its earnest. Turning her eyes below, Amaretto could see the overlooking scenic view of the city.


End file.
